A Spark of Redemption
by KnightSpark
Summary: Baldren and Audrey thought that what they were doing was noble. At least, that was before they read a note from their late mother, regarding the Darcsen Calamity. Shocked by this revelation, they defect from the Rebel Army and ally themselves with Lanseal. The path to redemption is indeed long, but Baldren and Audrey intend to see it through to the end, no matter what.
1. Chapter 1: A Shocking Truth

**KS: (stands on the rooftop of Lanseal academy watching the ground below) This series needs is totally overlooked.**

 **?: Hey man, haven't seen you around here often.**

 **KS: (turns around to see a young man with red hair and brown eyes in a blue uniform) Oh, hi Avan. Just thinking about some stuff.**

 **Avan: What kind of stuff?**

 **KS: Oh, you know, just how this hasn't gotten a lot of attention lately.**

 **Avan: Yeah, I guess.**

 **KS: I mean, this has to be one of the best games I have ever laid eyes upon. Moving story, interesting characters, unique gameplay mechanics and beautiful artwork. How could such a masterpiece be overlooked?**

 **Avan: Your guess is as good as mine, dude.**

 **KS: *sigh* Well, that aside, this is the first chapter of fanfic I'm writing. It focuses on Baldren and Audrey.**

 **Avan: Wait, aren't those two like, the rebel commanders or something?**

 **KS: Not for very long.**

 **Avan: What do you mean by that?**

 **KS: Can't tell you. Spoilers.**

 **Avan: Oh. Okay.**

* * *

Audrey was in her room, silently praying while kneeling in front of a statue of the Valkyria, the beings that brought peace and order to Europa and bringing an end to the Darcsen Calamity. She admires them greatly, always thinking what the Revolutionary Army does (i,e; wiping out any Darcsen they come across) is for the sake of Gallia and in the name of the Valkyrur. As she finished her prayer, she stood up walked towards the door. As she opened it, she saw Baldren standing there. For some reason, he had a vexed look on his face.

"Baldren, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" she asked. Baldren sighed heavily and walked into his sister's room. He looked out through the window and slightly lowered his head.

"Audrey, forgive for asking this, but do you think what we're doing is right?" he asked without raising his head. Audrey's expression was a cross between anger and bewilderment.

"Are you an idiot, Baldren? Of course what we're doing is right!" she shrieked. "Those Darcsens have been a thorn in Gallia's side for far too long, and the fact that the head of House Randgriz is in fact, a Darcsen, who posed as a decendant of the Valkyrur for so long without anyone batting an eye, makes our cause even more justified! And for the record, I'm both surprised and disgusted that you would ask me such a question."

Baldren swiftly turned around and gave his sister a hard look. "Okay. Let's say that what we are doing is for the sake of Gallia."

"It _is_ for the sake of-"

"Let me finish," he ordered, cutting her off. "But what if, out of curiosity, someone found a certain piece of… information that proves that we've been mistaken about our history?"

Audrey raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Where are you going with this, Baldren?"

Baldren hesitated, turning away from her gaze. "Well… I don't know if I should tell you."

"What?"

"I honestly doubt you will be able to comprehend what I am going to tell you."

Audrey walked closer to Baldren and turned his head, forcing his eyes to meet hers, which had a glint of concern in them.

"Baldren, if there is something you want to tell me, don't keep it bottled up. Just come out with it."

Baldren let out a small grin. He knew that when Audrey had her mind set on something, she wouldn't let up until she got what she wanted. The only exception being the Gallian fox, of course.

"Alright, but I warn you, what I am about to show you is going to shake you to the core. And once I show you, there will be no going back. Do you understand?"

Audrey nodded. "I understand."

Baldren reached into his pocket and pulled out a small slip of paper that was folded neatly and handed it to Audrey.

"What is this, Baldren?" she asked, taking the paper out of his hand.

"The reason I came to visit," he answered.

As Audrey unfolded the paper, her eyes widened in shock. She felt her knees shaking and almost dropped to the floor, but Baldren managed to catch her in time. He looked at his sister and the look on her face broke his heart. He watched as Audrey forced herself to read what was on the paper, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

* * *

 _From the Pen of Katarina Gassenarl_

 _Unbeknownst to my stubborn mule of a husband, I have been searching for the truth behind the so-called Darcsen Calamity. Turns out, my suspicions were correct. Every history book recorded has stated that the Darcsens terrorized Europa with Ragnite technology and the Valkyrur brought them to justice and brought peace to the land. Those fools had the facts backwards. It was the Valkyria who invaded Europa and scorched its lands. And they managed to make it look like they were the saviors and the Darcsens were the villains. They lost their homes, their right to live with society, even their surnames were taken from them. If anyone is reading this, I pray that they will put this information to good use and give it to the right person. I won't stand for any Darcsens to be persecuted for a crime they never commited any longer. And if this paper should fail to convince the people… then they have no hope of being part of our society once again._

* * *

Audrey let the paper fall out of her hand. What she read was written by her late mother. She finally broke down and cried into her brother's shoulder. Baldren hugged her and stroked her hair in an attempt to comfort her.

"Baldren… what have we done? This isn't a revolution, this is… this is mindless slaughter," she said in between sobs.

"I know," Baldren choked, holding back a few tears himself. "What we did can never be erased. Somehow, we will have to atone for our sins."

"But how?" she asked, her sobs subsiding.

Baldren went deep into thought. How could he and Audrey make up for all the people they have wronged. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head.

"We have to surrender."

Audrey looked at him in shock. "Are you insane, Baldren?! If you think that Father is going to stop this so-called revolution just because of one scrap of paper-"

"I'm saying _we_ surrender, Audrey. You and me. When we run into those cadets from Lanseal, we'll drop our weapons and and wave the white flag. They'll have to accept it."

"Do you think it will work?"

Baldren looked deep into Audrey's eyes with determination. "It has to work. For our mother's sake."

* * *

 **Avan: Wow, man... I'm at a loss for words here.**

 **KS: Yeah, I had this idea swimming around in my head for quite a while. First chapter was pretty deep, don't you think?**

 **Avan: Yeah, a note from their mother regarding the truth of a great tragedy that happened a decade ago? That's one way to start off a story.**

 **KS: Well, don't wait up for an update. I got some other stuff I need to take care of.**

 **Avan: It's alright, man. I think I can wait.**

 **KS: You sure?**

 **Avan: Hey, I've been in solitary for a week. I'm no stranger to waiting for long periods of time.**

 **KS: Alright then. See you in the next chapter.**

 **Avan: See you, dude.**


	2. Chapter 2: Moving Out

**Avan: Hey man, didn't think you'd be back so soon.**

 **KS: Yeah, well, I've been thinking about and I decided to make another chapter. Don't worry, you'll be meeting Baldren and Audrey soon enough.**

 **Zeri: You mean to say we'll see them in the next chapter?**

 **KS: Exactly.**

 **Cosette: Oh, I'm so excited! (squeals)**

 **KS: (laughs nervously) Okay, someone's excited. On with the chapter!**

* * *

"I'm struggling to understand this," Gilbert said. "Why would you two want to be deployed together? You're more than capable of crushing our enemies on your own."

Recently, Baldren and Audrey requested that they accompany each other on Darcsen purges, much to their father's confusion. Although, he was completely unaware of the true reason as to why they requested to be together.

"Father, think about it," Baldren said. "We firmly believe that if we combine our two forces, there is a likely chance that Gallia will finally be liberated from the Darcsen scourge and overthrow Cordelia before the end of the year.

"Is that so?" Gilbert turned to Audrey. "And how were you persuaded by this request, Audrey?"

"While it may sound reckless, it can prove to be effective," Audrey responded. "And as a bonus, it may even catch those Lanseal brats off guard and completely demolish their morale. Wouldn't you agree, Father?"

Gilbert thought about this for a brief moment. On one hand, it does sound like sound like a large gamble, but on the other hand, two of the strongest commanders working side by side might be just the thing to tip the war into the Revolutionary Army's favor. He then made his decision.

"Very well, then. From this point forward, both of you will be deployed to secure a key position in the Kloden Wildwoods. Intel suggests that Lanseal will be deploying troops to attack our supply base. If we lose that, then ammunition and Ragnaid will be stretched thin until we can set up a new one."

"Thank you, Father," Baldren said, forcing a prideful smile. "I assure you, you will not regret this." He and Audrey left his private study and walked towards the armory. Along the way, Audrey let out a light sigh, which he managed to notice. "What is it?"

"Out of all the things you could've said, it had to be 'you will not regret your decision'," she growled. "Baldren, if he found out what our true intent for being paired together was, he would've shot it down completely, let alone regret it."

"It was all I could think of off the top of my head," Baldren countered. "And for the record, the atmosphere was palpable in his study. I swear the Valkyrur I was going to faint at some point."

The very mention of the Valkyrur made Audrey wince a little. "Baldren… I would appreciate it if you didn't bring up the Valkyrur anymore. After reading Mother's note, my opinion of them is not very pleasant."

Baldren nodded. "I understand completely. To be perfectly honest, my opinion of them isn't very good either. Guess we're both in the same boat, huh?"

Audrey chuckled. It was nice that they were having a conversation without any tension in the air. "Yes, it appears so."

After their visit to the armory, they headed outside the castle where a medium-sized force stood. There were at least thirty scouts, twenty shocktroopers, fifteen lancers, ten fencers and five tanks, including Audrey's personal tank, the Narcissus. A few of them noticed the walking towards them.

"What are Lord Baldren and Lady Audrey doing here?" a scout whispered.

"I don't know," a lancer whispered back. "Maybe they came to wish us good luck or something."

"Luck?" a shocktrooper scoffed. "Who needs luck when we have the the blessing of the Valkyria on our side?"

"Yeah, you got a point there," a fencer agreed.

Baldren and Audrey walked over to the large group with neutral expressions. The last thing they needed was to raise any uneccessary attention to themselves.

"So… is this all?" Baldren asked. A few soldiers looked confused by his question.

"What do you mean, sir?" one of the shocktroopers asked.

"What he meant was is this going to be enough to defend our supply line," Audrey answered.

"We believe so, ma'am," a lancer answered. "But just to be safe, we're thinking about letting the V2s assist us."

It took every nerve in the siblings' bodies to shout in protest. Their plan was simple. They would remain at the base camp while the soldiers were scattered around, keeping the cadets away from it. After their forces were stretched thin, the two of them would surrender to the cadets. Hopefully, the note they have will give them a reason not to shoot at them. But throwing Artifical Valkyrur into the mix will complicate the plan in more ways than one. They had to change their minds right now.

"Hold on, now," Baldren said, keeping his composure. "It's only defending a supply base. I doubt we'll be needing them for something so tedious."

"But sir, those cadets have been a thorn in our side long enough. If we take the V2s with us, our victory will be assured!"

Sounds of approval came from the other soldiers. Baldren was about to protest, but Audrey beat him to it.

"What is your rank, soldier?" she asked swiftly.

"Captain, ma'am," he responded.

"Captain, you say? Well, I am certain that there is quite a difference in our ranks."

"W-What do you mean?" He began to shiver in fear due to the aura Audrey was giving off. The other soldiers felt it and started to shiver as well. Baldren was the only one who was uneffected by this, although he did show some signs of concern for the soldier who was about to receive a tongue lashing from his sister of all people.

"You say that you are a captain, correct? I am a commander, as well as my brother. Therefore, it is our decision whether or not additional soldiers are needed for a mission. If we find out that you have already done something without our permission, you will suffer." Audrey walked closer until she was an inch away from the lancer. "Understood?"

The lancer gulped. "Yes, ma'am."

Audrey smiled, the tense aura around her dissolving. "Good." She walked over to the Narcissus and faced the rest of the soldiers. Baldren quickly followed his sister and grasper her shoulder, getting her attention.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"What for?" she asked.

"I was literally drawing a blank back there. If you haven't step in like you did, those fools would have suspected something."

Audrey cupped his face in her hands and gave him a soft look. "Baldren, don't overthink this. I understand that going through with this plan is nail-biting, but worrying about it is not going to make things better."

"But I can't help but worry. What the soldiers find out what we're up to? What if the cadets don't accept our surrender? What if some fool actually deploys V2s with us? What if-"

Audrey stopped his questions by hugging him. Baldren managed to calm down and breathe normally. Eventually, he hugged her back.

"I won't lie, Baldren. I admit that our plan will not go off without a hitch, but that doesn't mean we cannot try. We need to be confident that it will work. I want this chance at redemption, and I am certain you feel the same way."

Baldren nodded. "Of course. Before I found Mother's note, I always thought that it was the Darcsens that were ruining Gallia. But now, I realize I was mistaken."

"That makes two us," Audrey added. "If you haven't read that note, and if you haven't shown it to me afterwords, we could have caused more damage. We would be no better than the Empire with their treatment of Darcsens."

Baldren scoffed. "Treatment? Try punishment."

Audrey nodded. "Right. Now, let's go make Mother proud, shall we?"

"We shall." Baldren turned to the rest of the squad. "Forward march, men! This will be our day of glory! We will make Lanseal regret the day they stood in our path!"

There was a roar of approval from the soldiers as they headed for the Kloden Wildwoods. If only they knew what was in store.

* * *

"Wonder what Brixy called us down for," Avan said, leaning back in his chair. For some reason, he and the rest of Class G were ordered to go down to the meeting room, but no details were given as to why.

"I don't really know," Cosette answered, looking down. "I busy redecorating my dorm room before I was told to come here."

"I was in the library, studying," Zeri added, glancing at Avan. "Unlike some people."

"Dude, you suck when it comes to subtlety," Avan deadpanned.

"I wasn't trying to be," Zeri countered.

"Hey, will you two shut up?" Franca snapped. "Everyone here tense and your bickering isn't helping in the slightest."

"She has a point," Helmut agreed. Franca turned around and glared at the Imperial, who flinched at the intensity of her gaze.

"Shut up. I don't remember asking for your opinion."

Helmut lowered his hat over his eyes and muttered to himself.

Pretty soon, the meeting room erupted with anxiety. Apparently, they class were doing something important before they were interrupted. Chloe finally got inspiration and was doing a sketch of a flower she saw near the training grounds, Joachim finishing the rest of his physics assignment, Sofia was flirting with some sucker from Class B and was close to getting him alone in her dorm room and Melissa… well, she was stalking Zeri as usual. The list pretty much went on from that point forward.

"Alright, settle down," Brixham ordered as he walked the room. The class went silent as soon as he was in front of them. "Now, I'm sure you're all wondering why you were called here all of a sudden."

"No kidding! What's the deal?!" Erik called out rudely, causing Alexis to punch the side of his head.

"As I was saying, we have gotten word that the rebels have a large supply base out in the Kloden Wildwoods. Capturing it now will guarantee that their supply line is severed."

"Hey man, not that I'm complaining or anything, but what makes this so urgent?" Avan asked.

"There have been reports that two rebel commanders were spotted alongside the squad assigned to defend the base," Brixham answered with a grim expression. The class nearly dropped their jaws hearing this.

"W-What?!" Anisette shrieked in horror.

"Is this for real? Man, as if our luck isn't bad enough," Joachim moaned.

"This is indeed unfortunate," Mischlitt muttered.

There was a large amount of negativity coming from Class G. Two commanders allied in the same squad? That was bound to lower some spirits. Except for one.

"Don't tell me you're just gonna throw in the towel!" Avan exclaimed, facing the his classmates. "Look, I know this looks difficult, close to impossible, even. But that doesn't mean we can't try. As far as I'm concerned, the moment that we give up, we've already lost the battle. I don't want to lose to these commanders without putting up a good fight and I'm sure you all feel the same way."

The room was silent once again. The rest of Class G started to mutter amongst themselves, realizing that Avan had a point.

"He's right!" Cosette added, facing her classmates as well. "We won't know for sure if we'll succeed unless we give it our best shot!"

There were now sounds of agreement among the classmates.

"Honestly, I expected more out of you people," Zeri sighed, remaining in his seat. "I thought you wanted to prove that we weren't the worst class in Lanseal history. If we pass up an opportunity like this, none of the other classes, especially Class A, will let us hear the end of it. You don't want that to happen, do you?"

A large amount protests rang out from them, showing that they were obviously against the idea of being considered the worst class. Brixham let out a small grin at this.

"I take it that your all ready then?" He asked. Avan, Cosette and Zeri turn to him with determined looks.

"You kidding? We were born ready!" Avan answered.

"Good to hear." He opened his eyes and raised reached his arm towards the cadets. "Lanseal's bell has tolled! Squad G, move out!"

* * *

 **KS: Alright, the three of you get to the woods, I'll start writing on the next chapter.**

 **Avan: Got it, dude.**

 **Cosette: Okay!**

 **Zeri: Understood.**

 **KS: Hold up, Zeri, I need to speak with you for a minute.**

 **Zeri: (turns to Avan and Cosette) Go on. I'll catch up.**

 **(Avan and Cosette run off)**

 **Zeri: What do you want?**

 **KS: I have something important for you to do in the next chapter. (leans toward Zeri and whispers in his ear)**

 **Zeri: You want me to do that?**

 **KS: Yeah. If you get the chance, show it to Mischlitt or Magari. I'm sure they'll want to see it as well.**

 **Zeri: I understand.**

 **KS: Great. Now go catch up with those two.**

 **(Zeri runs off)**

 **?: I'm certain you haven't forgot about us.**

 **KS: (turns around and grins) Come on, I wouldn't even dream of forgetting you... No. 7.**


	3. Chapter 3: Surrender

**KS: Hey, I'm back! Plus, I just turned 18 yesterday! (cheers) Yeah, yeah, I know. And, I got someone with me on the free chat. So, let me introduce you all to the former leader of Squad 422... No. 7! (applause)**

 **Kurt: ...You can call me by my name, KnightSpark.**

 **KS: Yeah, well I'm so used calling you No. 7... (chuckles awkwardly) I forgot.**

 **Kurt: You forgot. Right.**

 **KS: Anyway, how have you been doing? How Riela and Imca?**

 **Kurt: (blushes) Uh... about that...**

 **KS: (grins)You lucky dog, you. Come on, spill.**

 **Imca: (grabs Kurt's left arm) No.**

 **KS: Imca? Where did you come from?**

 **Imca: I was looking for Kurt. (blushes lightly) And I found him.**

 **KS: Okay. Now, back to my original question-**

 **Riela: KURT! (grabs Kurt's right arm) I've been looking all over for you!**

 **KS: Okay, okay, girls, let's give Kurt his arms back, shall we?**

 **Imca: What are you talking about?**

 **Kurt: (pained) I... can't feel... my arms.**

 **Imca: (embarrased) Oh.**

 **Riela: Sorry, Kurt.**

 **(they both let go of Kurt's arms)**

 **Kurt: Much better.**

 **KS: As I was saying... Kurt how are these two?**

 **Kurt: (hugs Riela and Imca) They are both wonderful.**

 **KS: Really? How are they in bed?**

 **Kurt: (blushes heavily) Well, uh-**

 **Riela: (dreamily) He's amazing.**

 **Imca: (dreamily) I felt like I was going to melt in his embrace**

 **KS: What else?**

 **Kurt: Get on with the damn chapter, will you.**

 **KS: What? Oh, I almost forgot. It's going to be a double update today.**

 **Riela: Double update?**

 **KS: Yeah, I got two chapters written down and I'm posting them at the same time.**

 **Imca: Sounds good, I can't wait**

 **KS: You don't have to. Here it is.**

* * *

"Come on! We got 'em on the ropes!" Avan called out to his squad mates. It was an intense battle between the cadets and the rebels in the woods. Squad G immediately went on the offensive and capture two of the rebels camps. However, the rebels stayed strong and continued to protect the camp leading to the supply base. Erik, being the hotshot that he is, charged in with reckless abandon and took out at least five scouts and rushed towards the camp, only to be taken down by a fencer who was hiding in the shurbs. Had Magari not been near them, Erik would've been in a lot of trouble.

"Damn it, they're putting up a hell of a fight," Avan growled, narrowly avoiding fire from shocktrooper. "They must really not want us to get our hands on that base."

"Thank you for the update, Avan," Zeri snarked while firing at a few lancers. "While you're at it, maybe you should tell us what weapons they're carrying."

"You guys!" Cosette whined as she repaired the tank. "Settle this later! We're in the middle of an important battle here!"

"He started it," Avan said under his breath.

"What was that?" Zeri asked.

Avan turned away from him. "Nothing."

"Hmm…"

* * *

"This plan is going better than I thought," Baldren said, standing near the base camp alongside his sister. "Those cadets are tearing through our men like sharks to paper."

"Don't get too comfortable, Baldren," Audrey said, looking through her binoculars. "They won't be our men for much longer after what we're going to do."

"You got a point there."

"Also, I've been meaning to tell you something."

Baldren turned to his sister. "Oh? What is it."

"What are we going to do after we surrender to Lanseal?"

Baldren looked away while scratching the back of his head. All he planned to do was go out on a mission, run into Lanseal, wait until their troops ran thin and surrender. He didn't think ahead of that or thought of what he and Audrey were going to do afterwards.

"Well… about that…"

Audrey sighed in frustration. "You did not plan this through, did you?"

Baldren looked down at his feet. "No, I did not."

"Well, we can't expect them to just let us walk away from this. Not after what we've been doing," Audrey explained.

"As far as I'm concerned, we'll be lucky that they don't put us to death," Baldren replied.

"This is no joke, Baldren. We need to think of something to show that we're willing to right whatever wrongs we caused."

"First of all, I never joke about anything, especially not this. And second, I'm aware of that fact."

"Oh, really? My fool of a brother finally grew a brain cell in that empty skull his. Someone stop the presses," Audrey quipped dramatically. Baldren let out a low growl. He didn't particularly like being called an idiot by anyone, least of all his own sister.

"Now who's the joker?" he shot back.

"Shut up."

"But getting back on topic, you have a point. We need to give them a solid reason why we're surrendering. But what?"

Baldren and Audrey went deep into thought for a moment. Then, a lightbulb clicked in Audrey mind.

"The note," she said. Baldren turned to her her in confusion.

"I beg your pardon?"

"We show them Mother's note. That will surely give them a reason not to shoot at us," she explained simply.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Baldren, when was the last time I have ever steered you wrong?"

"Do you want me to get my list?"

"…Fine, I'll give you that."

"What's taking those brats so long anyway? They should've been here by now."

"They would be here if our men weren't guarding the camp leading to our base with their lives."

Baldren sighed. "I have the feeling that we're going to do something completely out of the blue."

Audrey nodded. "Yes. Yes we are."

* * *

"Avan, we can't go on like this!" Zeri called out. "At the rate we're going, we'll be out of ammunition before we reach the camp!

"Tell me something I don't know!" Avan shouted. Zeri was about to make a comment on that last sentence, but quickly decided against it.

"It will probably take a miracle to get us out of this mess," Cosette muttered.

As if an angel heard her plea, a rebel captain arrived, ordering to troops to stop firing.

"We got orders from Lord Baldren! We need to retreat immediately!" he barked. The other rebels looked at him in confusion.

"Why, sir?" a fencer asked.

"The Gallian Army has arrived and have surrounded the base! We need to fall back now!"

Needless to say, panic couldn't even remotely describe the state the rebels were in. They dropped their weapons and exited their tanks and ran off in multiple directions just to get away from the army. The members of Squad G just stood where they were, dumbfounded and bewildered by what just happened.

"Well, that was random," Cosette said to no one in particular.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Zeri added.

Avan turned towards his squad who looked shocked and confused by the rebels' sudden retreat, then shrugged, heading towards the base camp.

"Well, no use standing around," he said. "Besides, that base isn't gonna capture itself. Then again, it would make our job a lot easier."

"Wait a minute, Avan," Zeri said, grabbing him by the collar, stopping his advance.

"What's up, man?" he asked, turning around.

"Do you honestly believe what that rebel just said? What if they're just setting a trap for us. Just think about it-" Zeri stopped himself in mid-sentence and let out a small huff. "Oh, wait. I almost forgot that thinking wasn't your strong suit."

Avan shot him a dirty look. "Man, you can't go ten minutes without insulting me, can you?"

"I can if you didn't give me any reason to."

"What reason would I give you to put me down?"

"It's simple, really. All you need to do is open your mouth and-"

Zeri was cut off once more, only this time it was not of his own volition. Cosette grabbed his head, along with Avan's and smashed them together, causing them to writhe in pain. She crossed her arms while pouting at the two.

"Seriously, I don't know why I bother with you two," the engineer sighed. She, along with the rest of her squad left for the base camp, leaving the two behind.

"H-Hey! Wait up!" Avan said, catching up to his squad while holding the side of his head. Zeri followed suit, although he staggered a bit.

* * *

As Squad G reached the rebels' base camp, they witnessed something that was unusual. Surprisingly enough, the Gallian Army was nowhere in sight. The base camp was practically deserted. Not a single person was there… okay, okay, there was a person at the camp. Two, in fact. Take a wild guess as to who they are.

"What the hell are they doing?" Erik asked.

"It… it looks like they're waving the white flag," Marion stated.

Unbelieveable, isn't it? One of the rebel commanders waving a white flag. Looks like it's a cold day after all.

* * *

"I can't believe _I'm_ the one who has to wave this thing," Baldren muttered.

"Suck it up, Baldren," Audrey hissed. "You lost that coin toss fair and square."

"Whatever. I still say you rigged it."

"How do you rig a coin toss?"

"You're a resourceful girl. You would've thought of something."

* * *

"Hey man, what should we do?" Joachim asked, cautiously gripping his warpick.

"Wait here, I'll go check it out and make sure they don't pull a fast one on us," Avan said, walking towards them.

"Hold it, Avan," Zeri said, gripping his shoulder.

"What now, dude?" he sighed.

"Can I just say something for a moment?"

"Are you going to follow it up with another backhanded quip?"

"AHEM!"

They both turned to Cosette, who had her cheeks puffed out in annoyance and was tapping her foot.

"You know what? Let's just get this over with."

Avan nodded. "For once, we agree on something."

Avan and Zeri walked over to Baldren, who stuck the flag on the ground as they approached. Audrey climbed out of her tank to join her brother.

"I suppose you are wondering why we are surrendering to you," Baldren said.

"Yeah…" Avan started, looking around the once-empty camp. "That bit about the army suddenly arriving was a gag, wasn't it."

"In a way, yes," Audrey answered. "It is us alone who decide to surrender."

"And exactly why do you want to surrender?" Zeri asked coldly, getting back on topic. Baldren and Audrey understood his sudden tone. They did lead soldiers to cull many of his bretheren, after all. Baldren turned to his sister, who nodded, knowing what he was thinking.

"This is the reason," Baldren said, reaching into his back pocket. Avan and Zeri quickly raised their weapons in his direction. Baldren was surprised by the unexpected hostility. "Hey, calm down both of you. I'm not carrying a gun."

"What are taking out of your pocket, then?" Avan asked, still holding his rifle.

Audrey reached into her brother's pocket and pulled out the note. "This is what was in his pocket."

Zeri carefully reached out to take the note from her, hoping not to provoke the tank commander.

"Just take the thing," Audrey urged, pressing the note against Zeri's chest. "I'm not going to bite you."

Zeri held back a sharp remark and took the note. He read it as he walked back to his squad, leaving Avan alone with the commanders.

"Okay, spill. What made you want to surrender?" Avan asked.

"Do you want the long version or the short version?" Baldren joked. "Because it seems to me that you're not the brightest candle in the chamber."

Avan's eyebrow twitched a little. "Are you saying that I'm dumb?"

"You said it, we didn't," Audrey said with a small grin.

"Okay, if you're not taking this seriously, then I'll have just have to-"

"Avan!" Zeri called out, running towards him. "I spoke with Professor Brixham. We're taking them in."

"What for, man?" Avan groaned. "We just captured these two and already they're insulting my intelligence."

"Because A: this note they gave me might prove that they've seen the error of the ways. And B: what intelligence?"

Avan sharply inhaled, then let out a huge breath of frustration. "Is Brixy still on the line?"

Zeri nodded.

"Good. I need to talk to him for a sec. Watch these for me, will you?"

"I will."

* * *

"So, Professor, I take it Zeri told you the good news?" Avan asked through the radio.

" _Well, I wouldn't exactly call it good news, but yes, he did inform me about the current situation,_ " Brixham replied. " _To be perfectly honest, I didn't expect their change of heart._ "

"Well sir, I believe I speak on behalf of my squad that we didn't expect it either."

" _Well, it doesn't matter now. The military has already been informed about their capture and will rendezvous with you shortly._ "

"Alright then. If there's nothing else, we'll be on our way."

" _Very well. Carry on._ "

The transmission ended after that. Avan whistled sharply, getting his squad's attention.

"Okay, listen up! The military will meet up with us to pick up these two, so we got to get moving!"

What, you mean like, now?" Rene asked.

"Pretty much. If we move out now, we might be lucky enough to run into them. Once we do, we'll hand the commanders over and they'll take care of the rest. Does that sound good with you?"

"It's fine with me, so long as I don't have to see that old witch over there," Anisette sighed. "Honestly, her outfit is _beyond_ hideous."

"I heard that!" Audrey barked.

"Right… so, let's go, people! Seems like the Gallian Civil War is going to end early!"

"Don't jinx it, Avan!" Zeri scolded.

* * *

 **Imca: So... is the Civil War going to end early?**

 **KS: Can't tell you. Spoilers.**

 **Imca: Oh...**

 **KS: But I can tell you this: expect to see someone familiar next chapter.**

 **Riela: Who?**

 **KS: You'll know him when you see him. Now, I got to go get him. (runs off)**

 **Imca: Who he's going to bring here, Kurt?**

 **Kurt: Your guess is as good as mine.**

 **Meanwhile...**

 **KS: Hey, you.**

 **CR Soldier: Yeah, what you do you want? Who are you?**

 **KS: I'm the author of this story and I need to talk with your leader.**

 **CR Soldier: So?**

 **KS: (produces lightning in hands) 'So' what?**

 **CR Soldier: ...He's in the main tent.**

 **KS: Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4: Audience with the Archduchess

**KS: (enters tent) Knock knock.**

 **Dahau: KnightSpark. How are you?**

 **KS: Couldn't be better. Just turned 18 yesterday.**

 **Zig: Alright, man! We're the same age now!**

 **KS: Nice to meet you too, Ziggy. (fist bump)**

 **Zig: Hey! Don't call me that.**

 **KS: You're used to it. So, Dahau, I need to do me a favor.**

 **Dahau: For you, anything.**

 **KS: Good. Tell me where Gusurg is.**

 **(Dahau and Zig exchange uneasy looks)**

 **KS: Well? Where is he? (looks around) Also, where's Lydia?**

 **Zig: About that...**

 **KS: (sighs) Are they... getting it on?**

 **Dahau: That's not how I would put it, but-**

 **KS: Yeah, I got the idea, man. I'll go get him myself. (walks away)**

 **Zig: What do we do, Dahau?**

 **Dahau: Read the chapter, I guess.**

* * *

"So, these are the commanders you captured?" a soldier asked.

"Yes, sir," Avan answered with his usual grin, putting a hand on Baldren's shoulder. "They're all tied up and ready to go."

Baldren and Audrey were tied up, in fact. Their wrists were bound in ropes as a makeshift restraint to make sure that they don't try anything funny.

"And they surrendered?" another soldier asked in surprise.

"That, too. Still having trouble believing it myself. Anyway, we'll leave them in your care now. Try not to be too rough on them.

The siblings shot Avan a dirty look as the soldiers escorted them into the APC.

"So… that's it? Is it finally over?" Cosette asked hopefully.

"It is too early to say, but I believe that the end is in sight," Mischlitt responded. "Soon, all Darcsens across Gallia will suffer any longer."

Zeri had a look of disappointment on his face. True, but that doesn't mean they will be free from discrimination."

Avan put his arm around Zeri. "One day, dude. It will happen. I'm sure of it.

Zeri sighed. "I pray that it does."

* * *

"Hmm… where… am I?"

Audrey was surrounded by darkness. Everywhere she looked, there was absolutely no light at all.

"I must have dozed off while I was on that APC," she muttered, rubbing the side of her head. "But why am I here?"

"You are here because of me," a voice said. Audrey turned around to see a woman in a white dress walking towards her.

"W-Who are you? What do you want with me?" she asked, slowly backing away from the woman.

"Oh my, I never expected a response like that," the woman said sadly. "Especially not from my own daughter."

"Daughter…?" As soon as the woman came closer, Audrey got a clear view of her. She had long golden hair and hazel eyes, just like her. "Mother, is that you?"

She smiled and nodded. Without a second thought, Audrey ran towards her mother and hugged her tightly while crying into her chest.

"Oh Mother, I've missed you so much!" she sobbed. Katarina hugged her daughter and softly stroked her hair.

"I've missed you too, my dear. How are you?"

Audrey wiped her eyes and broke out of her hug. "I'm feeling fine, and so is Baldren. We also read your note, Mother."

Katarina looked surprised, then turned away from her. "I see. As much as it irks me to ask, does your father know about this?"

Audrey shook her head. "He does not. Although, news of our capture should reach him in a few short moments."

"Captured? What do you-"

"We surrendered, Mother. After reading your note, we've realized that this revolution has been nothing more than mass murder," Audrey explained with remorse.

"I see," Katarina replied. "Listen Audrey, there is something you should know about the note I hid."

"What is it?"

"It was not the only note I had written regarding the truth behind the Darcsen Calamity."

"So… there are others?"

"Yes, but since I have passed on, the notes have been scattered all across southern Gallia. I fear that if anyone else should find them, they may be destroyed."

Audrey was bewildered. "But why would they destroy them, Mother? Surely, if they read the notes, wouldn't they want everyone to know the truth?"

Katarina shook her head. "I wish that were the case. The current history of this country has been drilled into people's minds. Any notes saying otherwise will probably make them go insane with denial and destroy them."

Audrey nodded, understanding her mother's logic. "So basically, it's up to me and Baldren to find these notes before anyone else?"

"Yes. I believe that the Darcsens should suffer no longer because some corrupted backstory." She placed both of her hands on Audrey's shoulders. "I believe that you can bring the truth to light."

"Do you think so?" Audrey asked.

"No, I don't," Katarina replied before she kissed her daughter's head. "I know so."

Audrey smiled, glad that her mother had so much faith in her. She was about to say something, but she notice that the area around them began to glow.

"Mother, what's happening?"

"You are about to awaken, my dear," Katarina answered, beginning to fade away. "I enjoyed our time together, but I must go."

"Wait!" Audrey reached her hand out to grab her arm, but it went through her. "I have so much more to ask you!"

Katarina smilled brightness filled the void they were in. "I will answer any questions you have next time we meet. Until then, farewell…"

Audrey began to tear up as her mother faded from existance. "Mother…? Mother…!"

* * *

Baldren shook her sister gently, who looked like she has having a nightmare.

"Audrey? Audrey, wake up!"

"MOTHER!" she shrieked while suddenly waking up, surprising her brother and the soldiers assigned to watch over them. As she regained her composure, she looked around to see expressions of concern. "What?"

"Are you alright?" Baldren asked. "You started muttering in your sleep, then began to toss violently. What happened?"

Audrey exhaled deeply. "Baldren… I saw our mother."

Baldren's eyes widened. "What? You saw her?"

"Not exactly. It was more of apparition of her. But it had her looked and voice and… that familiar warmth that I've missed for so long."

"I miss that warmth too," Baldren said with a look of nostalgia. "Did it- I mean, she say anything to you?"

"Remember that note you showed me earlier?"

Baldren nodded.

"Well, Mother says there are more."

"What? That wasn't the only note she had written?"

"Apparently not. She said she has written more, but since her death, they've gone missing. She says that we need to find them before anyone else does. If we don't, they may be destroyed."

"Destroyed? Oh my goodness," Baldren sighed, putting his hand over his mouth. He turned his gave to the soldiers watching over them. "I understand if it is not my place to ask, but where is this vehicle's destination?"

The soldier turned to his comrade, who nodded, meaning that he gave his approval. He turned to Baldren once more. "Well, since you asked, our destination is Castle Randgriz. It appears that Lady Cordelia would like to have a word with the both of you."

Baldren looked towards Audrey, who looked just as confused as she did. Why would the Archduchess want to see them at a time like this?

"So, we're on our way to Randriz now?" Audrey asked.

"Actually, we just arrived. You were dozing off for the whole trip."

Audrey just blinked while Baldren chuckled to himself. Soon, they were escorted out of the vehicle and saw that the soldier was right. They had reached the capital of Gallia and were standing in front of the castle where the archduchess resided.

"Follow me to the throne room," the soldier ordered. "And don't try anything smart or we'll be forced to shoot."

"Sure, sure, whatever," Baldren said.

* * *

Cordelia sat on her throne, looking at the former rebel commanders with a surprised expression. Not even she expected them to surrender out of the blue like they did. But despite that, she needed to get some answers from them.

"I bet you're going to question us on why we decided to surrender," Audrey said. Cordelia was taken aback for a brief moment, wondering if Audrey had somehow read her mind.

"How did you know I was going to say that?" she asked.

Audrey shrugged. "I just took a stab at it."

Cordelia sighed. "Since you brought it up, I am interested into why you surrendered. Last time I checked, you were determined to kick me off the throne and wipe every Darcsen off the face of Gallia."

Baldren spoke first, while having a look of remorse on his face. "We were, but we found something that made us realize that we were mistaken."

"What do you mean?"

"It involves the truth behind the Darcsen Calamity."

Cordelia's jaw nearly dropped. "How did you know about that?"

"It was in a note from our mother. I found it while I was cleaning."

"Cleaning what, exactly?"

Baldren was about to answer, but Audrey interrupted him. "That's not really important. What's important is that we are willing to do anything to make up for what we did."

Cordelia raised her brow. "Anything?"

"Anything," Baldren said. "Whatever you say we should do, we'll do it without complaint or question."

Cordelia smiled, but it was not one of glee. No, this was a smile of devious intent which made Baldren and Audrey feel uncomfortable.

"To be perfectly honest with the two of you, I saw this coming." Baldren and Audrey exchanged confused looks at each other, wondering what Cordelia had in store for them.

"Deep down, I knew you would come to your senses about this revolution, and have found a way for you to atone."

"What is it?" Audrey asked warily. A soldier that was standing near Cordelia walked towards them with two slips of paper in each hand. The moment they set eyes on the paper, their face were quickly drained of any color.

"You… you are not joking about this, are you?" Baldren asked, turning to the archduchess.

Cordelia continued to smile. "It's either that or a life of imprisonment."

Baldren sighed and turned to Audrey. "I have a feeling that we have no other option."

Audrey nodded. "Redemption is never an easy task, Baldren. But this… this is going to be hell."

* * *

Class G was lively as ever, students either gossiping or goofing off. Only a select few were actually studying dilligently. And no, Avan is not part of that few. Big surprise there.

"Avan, you should study," Cosette advised. "You do know we have a test in the next few days."

"Just give me a few minutes," Avan groaned, slumping over his desk. "My brain still hurts from reading that book."

Zeri sighed while ajusting his glasses. "Avan, you only reached half of the first chapter. How can your brain give up on you when you haven't even read the whole page?"

"Oh, well excuse me that I'm not a genius like you."

"Please don't start again…" Cosette whimpered. The class went on about their usual activities until Brixham walked in. They immediately stopped what they were doing and sat down.

"Alright class, before we get started on today's lesson, we have a new student joining us today. Actually to be precise, we have two new students."

Whispers rang throughout the classroom, wondering who the new additions could be.

"I bet it's pair of hot girls," Joachim giggled.

"Or maybe cute boys," Sofia purred.

To their disappointment, the additions were neither cute or hot. In fact, they looked very familiar.

"I am Baldren Gassenarl. I will be your classmate from this day forward."

"I am Audrey Gassenarl. If there is anyway I can assist you, please feel free to inform me."

The whole class went dead silent. A pin dropping on the floor could be heard at this point. That, and three people yelling out in shock.

"HUH?!"

* * *

 **Lydia: You're not half-bad. You might be better than all the other boys I've been with.**

 **Gusurg: (chuckles) You haven't seen nothing yet. I'm only getting warmed up.**

 **Lydia: Ooh, you're feeling confident.**

 **Gusurg: (smirks) I'm always confident. (pulls blanket over their heads)**

 **Lydia: (giggles) Oh my, you're good with your hands... OH! (giggles) I didn't see that coming.**

 **KS: (disgust) I swear, they're like horny teenagers when it comes to this. First it was Cezary and Nadine, then** **Harry and Melissa, now this. What is with these people and getting lucky all the time? (pulls off blanket)**

 **Gusurg: What the- KnightSpark!? What the hell do you think you're doing?**

 **KS: I'd ask the same thing, but it would be regard to 'who' instead of 'what'. Nice to see you again, Lydia.**

 **Lydia: (covers her chest) I could say the same to you, if it were under better circumstances.**

 **KS: Well, whatever you've been doing to each other, stop it. Gusurg, get dressed and get out of here.**

 **Gusurg: Why, were are we going?**

 **KS: Take a hint.**

 **Gusurg: (groans) If it's what I think it is, forget it. I can't see them again, not after what I've done.**

 **KS: Come on, dude, they're not holding it against you. At least, I don't think they are.**

 **Gusurg: (sarcastic) Well, that's reassuring.**

 **KS: Okay, okay, how about this: you make up with Kurt and the others, I'll let you and Lydia have some alone time for about... two months.**

 **Gusurg: Four months.**

 **KS: Four and half and I'll even get Lydia some new... (clears throat) undergarments.**

 **Lydia: Take the offer, Gusurg.**

 **Gusurg: Oh, for the love of- fine, it's a deal.**

 **KS: Good. Now get in something decent. You too, Lydia.**

 **Lydia: Why me? I'm not going anywhere.**

 **KS: What, you thought you'd be warming the bed until Gusurg gets back?**

 **Lydia: Well, kind of.**

 **KS: Not happening. Get up and get your clothes on.**

 **Lydia: Aw man...**


	5. Chapter 5: Meet and Greet: Part 1

**Kurt: (stares quietly)**

 **Gusurg: (stares quietly)**

 **KS: Gusurg, I didn't bring you over here just to have a staring contest with the guy. Now hurry up and bury the hatchet or Lydia gets no alluring... (glances at Riela and Imca) equipment.**

 **Imca: No need for discretion.**

 **Riela: We know what you mean.**

 **KS: Of course you do.**

 **Kurt: So... how are you?**

 **Gusurg: It's... it's good. And you?**

 **Kurt: Good.**

 **Lydia: (glares at KS) I still can't believe you dragged me out of bed for this train wreck.**

 **KS: You weren't doing anything in- scratch that.**

 **Riela: (gasps) Wait... you and Gusurg were...?**

 **Lydia: Whenever we had the time.**

 **Imca: (coughs) Trollop.**

 **Lydia: What was that?**

 **Imca: (smug) Sorry. I had something in my throat.**

 **Lydia: Do something like that again and my fist will be in there.**

 **KS: Hey, retract those claws, both of you.**

 **Riela: Can we get on with the chapter? They'll probably make up by then.**

 **KS: (sighs) Sure, why not.**

* * *

It was a real shock to Avan, Cosette, Zeri an the rest of Class G. Baldren and Audrey Gassenarl, the former commanders of the Gallian Revolutionary Army, were in their classroom. Wearing Lanseal uniforms. How many times are these two going to keep surprising people?

"You may take whichever seat you wish," Brixham instructed. Baldren and Audrey nodded and walked over to where the three aformentioned students were. Baldren took a seat beside Avan and behind Zeri, while Audrey took a seat in front of Cosette. After they sat down, the atmosphere was more palpable than normal.

"So…" Cosette started, wanting to break the uncomfortable silence. "What brings you to Lanseal?"

Avan and Zeri dropped their jaws when Cosette asked that.

"Well, after you pawned us off to the military, they brought us over to Castle Randgriz to see the archduchess," Audrey explained simply. "She gave us two options. The first was to be imprisoned for life."

"And the second option?" Zeri asked, despite knowing very well what the answer would be.

"Well, we're sitting in your classroom, wearing academy uniforms," Baldren answered dryly. "I believe that speaks for itself."

"Yeah, pretty much," Avan said. "Well, there's nothing much to say except… welcome to Lanseal."

Baldren and Audrey looked at each other, then scoffed.

"Welcome? After what we've done, I doubt we'll feel anything of the sort," Audrey deadpanned.

"Oh, that attitude's not going to get you anywhere," Cosette chided lightly.

"What do you mean?" Baldren asked.

"Well, sure, folks around here will hate your guts, but if you try to get on their good side, they just might come around," Avan said with his usual enthusiasm. "Besides, people can't hold a grudge forever."

Audrey smiled, finding Avan's enthusiasm amusing. "When you put it like that, it seems like it can be done. What do you think, Baldren?"

"I think that he is to optimistic for his own good," Baldren groaned, pointing to Avan. "But, he does have a point. Maybe we should try and get in good with these people. We should be making allies instead of enemies."

"Honestly, as if your class couldn't be anymore pitiful. Have you all decided to pick up trash and pass it off as your classmates?" a pompous voice called out. The entire class moaned in frustration as they recognized the voice, apart from Baldren and Audrey, who had just arrived.

"Who was that?" Baldren asked.

"The last person in the academy you want to run into," Zeri answered while taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. The siblings turned to the door to see a young woman with long, pink hair, blue eyes and a noticably large bust strut towards them with a confident smirk on her face.

"You two, stand up," she ordered. Baldren and Audrey looked at each other, then shrugged, complying with her demand.

"To whom do we have the pleasure of speaking?" Audrey asked with an bored expression.

"I will be asking the questions around here," the woman hissed. "Now, your names, please."

Audrey opened her mouth to speak, but Baldren beat her to it. Although, his introduction was less than polite.

"I'm Baldren Gassenarl, and this is my sister, Audrey. Who in the hell are you?" he said venomously.

The woman was taken aback by his rude tone, but quickly calmed herself down, not wanting to cause a scene.

"Well, not that it matters to you, I am Juliana Everheart, chair of Class A, the most prestigious class in Lanseal.

"We just wanted your name, Julia," Audrey interjected dryly. "We didn't ask for your background."

Juliana's eye began to twitch, due to both Audrey's quip and the fact that she shortened her name.

"Listen here, both of you," she growled through grit teeth. "Do you have any idea of who you're speaking to?"

"Actually, we don't," Baldren said.

"And we couldn't care less if we did," Audrey added.

Juliana was practically fuming at that point. She was being told off by two new students who recently enrolled in Lanseal. No way would she let this slide.

"You best watch your tone, you scum. I hope you realize that you are at the bottom of the barrel."

"What do you mean?" Baldren asked.

"You are currently in Class G, the most abysmal class Lanseal has ever known. If you two were normal students, you would've been in a better class, much like mine. But, seeing how were affiliated with the rebel army, no one else had the time or patience to deal with the likes of you."

"Is that supposed to mean something?"

"What?!"

"So what if we're in the worst class? That doesn't change a damn thing. If this is how we have to atone, so be it. Now do everyone in here a favor and get out. Some of us are trying to learn here."

It took every nerve in Juliana's body not to lunge at Baldren and claw his throat out. Turning around, she stomped out of the classroom and slammed the door behind her, leaving everyone in shock.

"I don't believe it," Franca whispered in awe. "He just told off Juliana."

"He's got guts, I'll give him that," Reiner added.

"Unbelievable," Morris breathed out.

The whole class whispered amongst themselves about Baldren's sudden show of bravery towards Juliana. Maybe there was hope for him after all.

* * *

"Well, I would say that class was very enlightening," Audrey said, leaning on the desk.

Avan looked at her in disbelief. "Enlightening? In what way was that enlightening for you?"

"Well, I found the part where the Empire's Valkyria and tank commander defected and joined the Militia very interesting," Baldren put in. "Quite the plot twist, in my opinion."

Avan scratched his head. "Really? I must've missed that last part."

"As well as the other parts that you missed while you dozed off," Zeri said.

"Back off, dude. I'm not in the mood for your quips right now."

"That wasn't a quip, that was an observation."

And once again, the two began their usual quarrel, not paying any mind to the people around them.

"Do they do this often?" Audrey asked, turning to Cosette.

"As if their lives depended on it," she sighed. "Well, since classes are over for the day, you two should walk around the campus and get to know everyone."

"Why should we do that?" Baldren groaned. "I don't know if you're aware, but we're still treated like enemies here. Not that I blame them."

Cosette giggled. "I don't mean the entire school. Just people from our class."

"I'm sure they hate us as well," Audrey pointed out.

"Oh, come now. They might be cold towards you at first, but they'll get used to your company."

"Really?"

Cosette smiled. "Really."

* * *

"Why did I even bother with this?" Baldren muttered to himself, standing by himself on the training grounds. He thought about honing his skills when the time he was assigned a mission would come, but given his history of being affiliated with the rebel army, he couldn't get a training partner. So there he was, wearing an armored tech uniform, warpick in hand, standing alone. Sighing in resignation, he began to walk from the grounds, until…

"Are you looking for a partner?"

He turned around to see who was speaking to him. He saw a young man with a bowl cut and gray eyes wearing an arm tech uniform as well. He also appeared to have a charm hanging off his left ear.

"Um, yes, I am looking for a partner," Baldren answered, walking towards the man. "My name is-"

"Baldren Gassenarl, I know," the man interrupted, extending his hand. "My name is Alexis Hilden. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Baldren took his hand shook it. "Likewise, Alexis."

"If you want, I can be your training partner. That is, if you will let me."

Baldren smiled. "Seeing how there is no one else around here, I don't see why not."

* * *

Audrey walked around the library looking for a good book to read. She needed one to get her mind off of what happened during class. Honestly, Juliana was so rude to her and Baldren. What right did she have to speak to him like that?

"Ah, this looks satisifying enough," she said, reaching out for a book, only to see a hand reach for it as well. She turned to her left and saw a girl with dark eyes and brown hair that was covered with a beret who smiled towards her.

"You're Audrey, right?" the girl asked.

"Yes, I am."

"I'm Noel Wiloch. Nice to meet you!"

Audrey couldn't help but find her enthusiasm to be overwhelming.

"Were you going to take this book?" Noel asked.

"I was going to, but I saw your hand and thought, 'she probably needs it more than I do.' You can take it if you want," Audrey said.

Noel waved her hand dismissively. "Oh no, it's alright. You look like you need it after what happened earlier in class. By the way, could you tell your brother that most of the girls thank him?"

"I'll be sure to notify him. And what do you mean by most of the girls?"

"Well, some don't like-slash-trust him for obvious reasons, and others think he's… cute."

Audrey's eyes widened. "Cute? They think my brother is cute?"

"They said it, not me."

"I see. You still want this book?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll find another one. See ya!"

Noel winked at Audrey and walked off, leaving the bewildered woman alone.

"How in the name of the Valkyrur is my brother cute?!" she hissed.

* * *

 **KS: Okay, seeing how Kurt and Gusurg aren't patching things up anytime soon, we'll wrap it up here. Also, for those of you who didn't notice earlier, there was reference in Audrey's dialogue involving defects from the Imperial Army. That was from 'A Valkyria's Redemption' by Dark-Warrior-100. Unfortunately, it has been discontinued, and it's a shame 'cuz I really wanted to know what happens next.**

 **Riela: I read it too.**

 **Imca: Me too.**

 **Lydia: Can't believe it's been discontinued.**

 **KS: Me neither. Anyway, have a nice day everyone.**

 **Riela, Imca & Lydia: Don't forget to follow, fave and review! (winks)**

 **KS: Wow... I should do that more often.**


	6. Chapter 6: Meet and Greet: Part 2

**KS: Hey, when did these to get buddy-buddy with each other?**

 **(Kurt and Gusurg are seen laughing with each other)**

 **Riela: I don't know. They were like that when I got back.**

 **Imca: Your guess is as good as mine.**

 **KS: Lydia?**

 **Lydia: They're drunk.**

 **KS: ...Run that by me again.**

 **Lydia: I said, they're drunk.**

 **KS: Oh, well that's- wait, they're drunk? How'd that happen?**

 **Lydia: Well, I got tired of those two shifting awkwardly and barely speaking so...**

 **Riela: You gave them alcohol?**

 **Lydia: Yes. Since then, they've been more open with each other. Honestly, I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner.**

 **(Kurt and Gusurg hug each other)**

 **Imca: This would be sweet if both of them weren't inebriated.**

 **KS: Oh well. On with the chapter.**

* * *

Baldren walked down the hallway with a bright expression. He had a good spar with Alexis and the two spent some time with each other afterwords. Alexis firmly believes that Baldren that can amends for his misdeeds and gives him his full support. Baldren appreciates the gesture greatly and they both went their separate ways. Now, he was headed to the cafeteria, having a need for food.

"Alexis seems like a nice person," he said to himself. "But still, I can't help but feel that there is something odd about him."

As he was lost in his thoughts, he turned at a corner in the hall, where someone bumped into him. Looking down, he saw a boy with short brown hair, gray eyes and freckles. When the boy looked up at him, he quickly stood and bowed his head.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run into you," he stuttered.

"It's alright, no harm was done," Baldren said. "What's your name?"

"M-My name? Oh, it's Nichol Martin. It's nice to meet you." He nervously held out his hand. Baldren shook it while looking at his expression. To him, it looked as if he saw a ghost.

"May I ask you a question?" Nichol nodded. "Why do you look as if somebody is going to take you by surprise?"

Nichol looked away while shifting nervously. "Well… it's my sister."

Baldren raised an eyebrow. "Your sister? What about her?"

"She's really strict, not to mention a total neat freak."

Baldren let out a heavy sigh. "A neat freak, huh? Boy, she sounds like a real piece of work."

"You don't know the half of it. And she's always yelling at me whenever I-"

"NICHOL!" a sharp, femine voice rang out. Baldren winced the tone of the person's voice and noticed that Nichol went pale from hearing it.

"I take it that's your sister?" Baldren asked. Nichol nodded feverishly. A young woman with brown hair that was braided in most parts and gray eyes walk towards Nichol with a scowl on her face.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you, idiot," she growled, glaring down at her brother.

"I'm sorry, Franca," Nichol whimpered.

"Whatever. Now that I found you, I need you clean up the classroom. I'd get other people to do it, but for they seem to be avoiding me for some reason."

"Hmph. I wonder why," Baldren muttered. Franca turned her cold glare towards him.

"Baldren, was it?" she asked.

"Yes."

She moved Nichol to the side and walked up to him until they were inches apart.

"I'm going to be straight here: I don't trust you."

"Big surprise there," Baldren snarked.

"I mean it," Franca growled. "In fact, I'm sure everyone in this academy thinks you and your sister will stab us in the back first chance you get. Also, if I ever see you within 10 feet of my brother, I'll will make your life miserable. Do I make myself clear?"

Baldren sighed. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Let's go, Nichol," she said while walking away. "Pay no mind to the traitor next to you."

"O-Okay, Franca," he stuttered, catching up to her. Without her noticing, he turned around to wave farewell to Baldren. He returned the gesture while smiling. After the siblings left, his smile faded.

"Why does he let his sister of all people push him around like that? Can't she see that he's scared of her?"

* * *

As much as she loathes to admit it, Audrey found Lanseal to be quite relaxing. Here, she could breath easily and let her hair down, knowing that she was fighting on the right side again. Still, she couldn't help but feel a little lonely. She wanted to speak to that girl that was in the library, but she wasn't able to find her anywhere.

"I wonder where she got off to," she said silently.

"Hey, you over there," a voice called out. Audrey turned around to see a young woman with red hair with part of it being covered by a green bandana and dark eyes consealed by sunglasses. She gave the former rebel a scrutinizing look.

"Um… yes?" Audrey responded, feeling uncomfortable with the way the woman was looking at her.

"Name's Chloe Blixen. Nice to meet you," the woman said, holding her hand out. At first she was hesitant, but Audrey shook it.

"Nice to meet you too. Could you please explain why you were looking at me like that?"

Chloe shrugged. "No reason in particular. Just wanted to find a muse."

"A muse? For what?"

"Well, I saw your face and figured I could draw it." She leaned in closer and put her hand under Audrey's chin. "See, you look like the type who has lost something or someone dear to you and I want to make that into a sketch."

Audrey looked away. "To be perfectly honest, I did lose someone close to me. I loved with all my heart."

Hearing that, Chloe looked ashamed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories or anything."

Audrey shook her head while smiling. "It's alright. I try not to let it bother me too much. Although, I would be more than happy to be your model."

Chloe's expression lightened up. "Really? You mean it?" Audrey nodded. "Well, what are we waiting for! Let's go!" She grabbed Audrey by her wrist and dragged her off.

"W-Wait a minute…!"

* * *

"Um… let me get this straight. You are going to become an idol?"

"That's right! I, Anisette Nelson will be the greatest idol the world has ever known."

Baldren had to use all of his willpower to not burst into laughter. The girl with the brown eyes and gray ponytail has been ranting non-stop about how great an idol she was going to become, and to be perfectly honest, his patience was wearing thin. Then again, Baldren was never a patient sort, but it was close to breaking.

"So… you said your name was Nelson, right? he asked.

Anisette nodded vigorously. "That's right! You are looking at the sister Edy Nelson, the shining star of Squad 7!"

" _Shining star…?_ " Baldren thought desparingly. " _That's not what I've heard…_ "

"Are you alright?" Anisette asked. "You look a little pale. Well, more pale than usual."

"I-It's nothing. I'm fine," Baldren said, scratching the back of his head. "I need to go." With that, he swiftly walked away from the girl, muttering obscenities with every step he took.

"He seems like a nice person," Anisette said thoughtfully. "Kinda edgy, though."

* * *

Audrey had a great time posing for Chloe. The artist had her do a variety of poses, ranging from sitting on a chair with a stoic look to leaning near a window with a faraway look. She did some other poses, but that's not really important right now.

"I don't believe it," she said to herself. "This school has a _soccer field_?"

Yes, it's true. Lanseal had a soccer field near the training grounds, which really surprised her.

"What in the-"

But she was more surprised by a ball that nearly missed her head by a few inches.

"I swear, who ever tried to attack me like that will face my wrath," she growled. She quickly turned to the direction where the ball was launched… and saw a young girl with orange hair and dark eyes rubbing the back of her head while smiling awkwardly.

"Uh… sorry about that," she said.

Audrey sighed as she walked over to the girl. "Please tell me that ball was not directed at me."

"No, I just kicked it a little too hard. By the way, I'm Rene Randall. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Audrey replied, shaking her hand.

"So, you decided to fight for your home rather than against it, huh?"

Audrey nodded. "That is correct."

Rene grinned. "Well, if your so intent on making up for everything, you should get Magari's support as well."

"Magari, you say?" Audrey asked. "She wouldn't happen to be…"

"A Darcsen? Yeah, she is," Rene answered. "Of course, I have to be around to make sure nobody is giving her any trouble because of it."

Audrey smiled. "I understand. She is lucky to have a friend like you."

Rene rubbed the underside of her nose with her finger. "Yeah, I guess she is."

"Well, that aside, do you know where I can find your friend."

"She's probably hanging around in the library, sticking her nose into a good book."

"I see. Until next time we meet," Audrey said, walking away.

"See you later," Rene replied, waving at her.

* * *

 **Riela: Hey, why is this chapter short.**

 **KS: Because I'm lazy and am constantly lacking motivation.**

 **Imca: Well, get some motivation, then.**

 **KS: I'll try, but I'm not making any promises.**

 **Lydia: Hey, since we're here, should we...?**

 **KS: No, forget it. Let's save it for another time.**

 **Lydia: (shrugs) Okay, then.**


	7. Chapter 7: Meet and Greet: Part 3

**Lydia: Well, you sure took your sweet time.**

 **KS: (groans) Give me a damn break, will you? I've had a rough week.**

 **Imca: Don't we all.**

 **Riela: Hey, this chapter's going to be longer than the last one, right?**

 **KS: Well... it's long-ish.**

 **Lydia: And what the hell does that mean?**

 **KS: Just read it.**

* * *

"I swear, that girl just doesn't know when to quit," Baldren muttered, rubbing the side of his head. He just survived listening to Anisette ramble on and on about how she would follow her sister's footsteps and become the greatest idol the world has ever known. Sure, he was happy for her, but did she have to go on about it for six hours?

"Hmm?"

Although, that question had to remain unanswered for the time being, seeing how Baldren felt the presence of another person behind him. He cautiously turned around, hoping not to spook whoever may be stalking him.

"Is anyone there?" he called out. There was no response. "I'm warning you, if you even try to attack me while my back is turned, you will regret it dearly." The hall remained silent, but Baldren kept his guard up, expecting a surprise assault. Instead, he got silent laughter, which provoked him a little bit.

"Hee-hee… To think that someone found me out…"

"Show yourself," Baldren demanded, trying to keep his anger intact. To his surprise, the figure appeared from her hiding place, although it looked as if she was leaning out. She had short black hair with a large green ribbon tied to it and dark eyes that squinted towards him. Honestly speaking, he couldn't help but feel a little bit creeped out.

"You want to know my name, don't you?" the girl asked. Baldren slowly nodded. "It's Melissa Dalen. Be sure to remember that."

"I will," Baldren said.

"And another thing…" Melissa moved from her hiding place and walked towards Baldren. "I will be keeping a very, _very_ close eye on you. Just wanted to let you know."

Baldren raised an eyebrow. "I take it you do not trust me either?"

Melissa gave him a coy grin. "I never said that. I'm only keeping my eye on you."

Baldren scratched the back of his head. "Right… so, what is your standing on me and my sister enrolling here?"

"You could say that I'm… on the fence," Melissa answered.

Baldren stared at the odd girl for a few seconds, then turned around a proceeded to walk away. "Very well. I'll see you later."

Melissa chuckled. "Later? Didn't I make myself clear? I've got my eye on you…"

He didn't exactly know what, but something about Melissa made Baldren's blood run cold.

* * *

"Never thought I'd find myself here, again," Audrey said as she returned to the library. "Really wish I could speak to Noel a little more, though."

She looked around the library, hoping to find Magari. Although, there were more people in the library than before, making her search a little difficult. Of course, there were occasional whispers about her, and none were very friendly.

"So that's her, huh?"

"Yeah, it's her. I wonder what she and her brother are planning here."

"If you ask me, they're probably going to temp students into joining the rebels. I wouldn't be surprised if they did that."

"If it's Darcsens they want, they can take every one of them out of here. Lanseal's supposed to be the greatest military academy in Gallia and having even one of those dark-hairs hanging around could ruin it's reputation."

Audrey growled lightly. She didn't expect a warm welcome when she and her brother came to Lanseal, but she never once thought that unsavory rumors about her and Baldren would spread like wildfire. As she sat at a nearby table, she noticed that a girl with dark blue wavy hair and blue eyes was sitting in front of her, reading a book.

"Excuse me," she said softly, getting the girl's attention.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Would you happen to be friends with a girl named Rene?"

She nodded.

"So… are you Magari?"

Magari put her put down her book and looked towards Audrey with an emotionless expression. "Yes."

Audrey swallowed a nervous lump. She could not afford to botch this up. "I'll be straight with you. Me and my brother have realized that what we have been doing is a grave error, and we will do anything and everything to atone for our actions, and we could really use your support. That is, if you will lend it."

Magari stared at Audrey without saying a word, making the older woman a bit uncomfortable.

"I'll think about it," she said.

Audrey was caught off guard by the sudden response. "I beg your pardon?"

"I don't exactly trust you or your brother, but I believe that you can truly make up for what you did." Magari smiled brightly as she talked. "But you will have a long road ahead of you, so make sure you stick to it, okay?"

Audrey nodded. "I will be sure to do that."

"Well, aren't we getting along," a condescending voice sneered. Audrey turned to her right to see a two boys staring at her. One had brown spiky hair and brown eyes while the other had dark skin, greasy-looking hair and dark eyes.

"A rebel and a dark-hair being buddy-buddy each other. Ain't that something?" the greasy-haired student snickered.

"Yeah, how much do you want to bet that they'll start making out with each other?" the spiky haired student joked. They both started laughing obnoxiously, causing Audrey to grit her teeth and clench her fist in anger. As much as she wanted to rise from her seat and silence the two of them, she knew that doing so would damage her and Baldren's already bitter reputation. But, then again… to hell with it.

"NOW SEE HERE!" she roared while rising from her seat. "I am trying to have a conversation with somebody and you fools are being very disruptive. So, if you would kindly remove yourselves, I can continue talking with this nice girl." She glared sternly at them, which only made them laugh at her bravado.

"Did you hear that? She thinks that she's in a position to boss us around!"

"I'll say. Wait 'til Juliana hears this. She'll laugh her head off!"

The name made Audrey's ears perk up. "Juliana? Surely, you are not refering to that unsightly woman who rudely barged into our classroom, are you?"

What she said seemed to made the boys mad as one of them grabbed her collar.

"Hey! What do you mean by 'unsightly'?!"

Audrey scoffed. "Please. As if her attitude wasn't hideous enough, she has the absolute gall to sport those globs of fat on her chest like they were the greatest things known to man. A woman like her has no right- actually no _privilege-_ to act that way toward her peers!"

Audrey had hoped that her words would scare the students off and leave her be. Unfortunately, they had a polar opposite effect. Instead of being intimidated, they were irritated. Actually, irritated was an understatement. They were fuming with rage.

"You want to repeat that, you little brat?" the greasy-haired student snarled.

Audrey was shaking like a leaf on the inside. Somehow, she knew that she had crossed a line with these two and she was going to pay for it dearly, but that only strengthened her resolve. She was going to see this through no matter what.

"You heard me. I will not stand for anyone insulting a fellow student, even if said student is at the bottom of the barrel. Would you like me to put that in writing for you?"

The student with the spiky hair let go of Audrey and started to growl while cracking his knuckles.

"You've got a lot of nerve, kid. You and your idiot brother. You think you can waltz into this academy, claim that you're going to atone for everything you've done and then have the gall to insult our beautiful and elegant class chair in our faces and get away with it?" He tightly clenched his fist and raised it, preparing to strike Audrey. "Well, I say that's the biggest mistake you've ever made in your life."

His threw his anger-driven fist towards Audrey with full intent to knock her down. Audrey closed her eyes, expecting the strike to connect… but for some reason, it didn't. Wondering what happened, she slightly opened her eyes and saw the the fist was only a few inches away from her face. The reason for this was due to someone gripping the student's arm, preventing him from harming her. And that someone was none other than Baldren, who was giving the offender a glare so intense that it could make even the Empire shudder in fear.

"I have very little patience, so I'll make this brief," he said slowly, making no attempts to conceal the anger in his voice. "If I see you trying to bring harm to my sister… I will make sure you don't live to see tomorrow."

The student in Baldren's grasp was twitching from both fear and anger. Now he had to deal with the second person who insulted his class chair. He balled his other hand into a fist, but due to the intensity in Baldren's glare, he couldn't raise it above his head, let alone strike him with it. Baldren immediately noticed this and grew a sadistic smirk on his face.

"What? Are you going to hit me? Go ahead… make my day."

The student paled and frantically used his other hand to free himself from Baldren's grip, but it proved to be useless as the older man kept a tight grip on his wrist.

"Baldren," Audrey said.

"Yes?" he asked, not lifting his menacing gaze from the petrified student.

"Are you done scarring that poor boy for life?"

Baldren turned to his sister, then at the quaking student. He went on like this for a few minutes before deciding to release his grasp on him.

"I-I swear when Juliana hears of this, both of you will pay dearly!" he cried out as he and his friend dashed out of the library in a hurry. After the left, Audrey walked up to Baldren and flicked him on the forehead, much to his confusion.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"You are aware that we are on thin ice here, are you not?" she whispered.

Baldren nodded. "I am, but I couldn't just stand by and let that punk just bash your face in."

Audrey pinched the bridge of her nose. "Given the way you were looking at him, you were about to drive him into the ground. Do you think that will do any good for our current reputation?"

Baldren shrugged. "If I have to ruin my image to keep my sister safe, so be it."

"That reminds me, how did you know that I was in trouble?" Audrey asked.

"I was talking to some kid who looked as if he's gotten into a fight or two and I felt this chill on the back of my neck. I thought to myself, 'did Audrey get herself into trouble?' Anyway, as I was looking for you, the chill intensified as I walked near the library, so I walked in and what do I see? My darling sister about to get her beautiful face ruined by some miscreant. It was lucky that I was around to stop him or who knows what might've happened."

Audrey pouted. "I'm not some helpless damsel, Baldren. I do pilot a tank for heaven's sake."

Baldren rubbed his sister on the top of her head, messing up her hair. "I know. I just enjoy playing the role of the older brother."

Audrey blushed lightly and turned away. Deep down, she really appreciated Baldren looking out for her, but she'll be damned if she admits it to his face.

* * *

After interrupting the altercation between Audrey and some unsavory students, Baldren walked around campus once more. He need to talk to someone so he can get his mind off of the incident in the library, and somehow, he got his wish when he saw a student leaning against a pillar with his head lowered. It was a young man with blond hair and blue eyes wearing a hat. He looked as if he was deep in thought.

"Excuse me," Baldren said. The student raised his head to see Baldren looking at him.

"You're Baldren, right?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Name's Helmut Bourdais. Nice to meet you."

Baldren sweatdropped. "Right…"

"If your going to ask me if I trust you or not, save it. Right now, I'm in a neutral position."

"Sure, whatever."

Helmut moved off of the pillar and started to walk off.

"Hey, Helmut."

"Yeah?"

"I know this is out of the blue, but… did you ever stop to think that Darcsens are not as bad as people make them out to be?"

That made Helmut stop walking. He turned around to face Baldren with a questioning look.

"Why are you asking me that?"

Baldren shrugged. "Just wanted your input."

Helmut turned around once more. "Can we put a pin that? I'd like to think about it some more."

Baldren nodded. "I won't rush you, then. Take as much time as needed."

Helmut walked away from him. "Believe me, I intend to."

* * *

 **KS: So... how was that?**

 **Riela: (silent)**

 **Imca: (silent)**

 **Lydia: (silent)**

 **KS: (irritated) Well?**

 **Riela: It's okay.**

 **Imca: No problem.**

 **Lydia: Is that seriously all you've got? Man, I was hoping for at least three-thousand.**

 **(Riela and Imca hit Lydia in the back of her head)**

 **Riela: Don't be mean to him.**

 **Imca: Yeah, he's under a lot of stress right now.**

 **Lydia: (scoffs) Whatever.**

 **KS: Anyway, in lighter news, a remaster for the original game has been confirmed as well as a new one called "Azure Revolution".**

 **Imca: Azure Revolution? Sounds interesting.**

 **KS: Although, from the looks of the screenshots, it's going to be a drastic change from the original game.**

 **Riela: When's the release date?**

 **KS: The remastered version will launched next year in Feburary, while Azure Revolution is pushed all the way to winter.**

 **Lydia: (crosses arms) It better be worth the wait or I'll be disappointed.**

 **KS: You have no patience today, do you?**

 **Lydia: Do I need to explain why?**

 **KS: No, not really.**


	8. Chapter 8: Meet and Greet: Part 4

**KS: Okay, I just wanted to let everyone know that this is the last of the Meet and Greet section of this story.**

 **Lydia: About damn time.**

 **KS: Quiet in the back row. On another topic, you might have noticed that I have changed the title and summary. I hope you like it better than the old one. Now, let's get this started. ACTION!**

* * *

"I know it might be tough being here, what with everyone not trusting you or your brother, but I'm sure it'll get better for the both of you."

"I really hope so. So far, every student looks at me like I'm to sell them all out."

Audrey was now at the rooftop, chatting with a girl who had pink hair with a headband and brown eyes. The girl had an attractive personality which Audrey found quite interesting. She initially thought it had to do with the fact that nearly every boy in the school had their eyes on her.

"Coleen, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure. What is it?" Coleen asked.

Audrey took a deep breath before speaking. "What is your opinion on the Darcsen Calamity?"

Coleen closed her eyes and tilted her head. "Hmm… to be perfectly honest, I have no idea."

Audrey looked worried. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, it's like this: I'm not completely sold on the idea of the Darcsen people terrorizing Europa centuries ago, but with today's history books, it makes it hard not to believe it's true."

Audrey sighed, not out of relief, but of disappointment. She figured that Coleen would feel somewhat conflicted on whether or not how the Calamity began was fact or fiction. Deep down, she wanted to tell her that it could be all a lie, but given that she was once part of the Revolutionary Army, it would pretty hard to belive in Coleen's perspective.

"I see. Thank you for your answer."

Those were the last words Audrey spoke before walking away from Coleen. As she left the rooftop, Coleen started wondering if she had given her the wrong answer.

"I hope she wasn't too upset by what I said," she said sadly.

* * *

Baldren was never an animal lover, but there was something about birds that made his soul feel at ease. At least, it would've if it weren't for the lives of innocents being exiled and/or murdered for a pointless cause weighing down on it. But, nonetheless, looking at the ivory-feathered creatures made him feel warm inside.

"So adorable, yet so fragile at the same time," he said. He slowly stretched his arm out, offering to let the birds jump on to it, but they either ignore him or hobble away from him. He sighed, wondering if his appearance intimidated them.

"Even the wildlife around here doesn't trust me."

He stood up and walked away from the birds, when he bumped into a student with a wheat strand in his mouth.

"Sorry about that," Baldren said to the student. "My mind was elsewhere."

The student glanced at Baldren for a brief moment, then scoffed and moved past him.

"At least he didn't approach me with hostility like Franca did," he muttered as he walked.

"Hey."

Baldren stopped and turned around to see that the student was looking at him. His eyes were void of hostility, but he was still wary of him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"My name's Erik Kampmann. Just thought I'd tell you that."

Baldren nodded and continued walking. He didn't bother ask Erik if he trusted him or not. The look on his face and his vocal tone were enough to answer his question.

"Well, it's obvious that I'm not going any support from him. Maybe I'll go somewhere else."

And so, Baldren set off to his next destination to see if he can gain any support.

* * *

Audrey walked around the school interior with a heavy heart. The answer she has received from Coleen left her… disappointed. But she quickly shook that unpleasant moment from her mind. Now was not the time to dwell on that. What she needed to focus on was meeting her classmates and hoping that they can support her and her brother on their path towards redemption.

"Alright. I'm going to see this through," Audrey said, determination now growing within her heart. "And I will _not_ be taken off guard!"

*Click*

…Is what she said before being blinded by the flash of a camera.

"AGH!"

Audrey lost her footing and fell flat on her back. She shut her eyes tight to recover from the sudden flash.

"Oh dude, this is _perfect_! A picture of the former tank commander of the rebel army is sure make the front page of the Insider!"

Audrey rubbed her eyes and stood up. She opened them slightly to see a girl with pigtails and glasses holding a camera with an excited expression. She wanted to glare at her, but was unable to due to her eyes recovering from the flash.

"Hi there! I'm Lotte Netzel! Nice to meet you!" the girl said.

Audrey rubbed her eyes again, then forced a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lotte. I hope we can-"

"If you don't mind, I wanna ask you some questions," Lotte interrupted.

Audrey blinked. "W-Wha?"

And thus, Audrey was caught in a whirlwind questions from Lotte.

* * *

"So, how old are you?"

"I'm 18."

Baldren's eyes widened in shock. How can someone with such a muscular build be at the age of 18?

"Reiner, what have your parents been feeding you as of late?"

Reiner chuckled. "My father wanted me to be strong, so…"

Baldren waved dismissively. "I-It's alright. You don't need to tell me if you don't want to. I'm not one to pry into others' lives."

"Oh. Okay, then."

There was a moment of silence between the two before Baldren spoke once more.

"Tell me, Reiner. What do you think about Darcsens?"

Reiner crossed his arms. "What do I think about them? Well, I believe that despite that all the criticism and rumors, they are good people and should be accepted as human beings like any other person. At least, that's what I think."

Baldren nodded. "I see. Thank you for your answer."

He started to walk off, but stopped when he felt Reiner's large hand grasp his shoulder.

"Exactly why are you asking me this, Baldren?" he said with a serious expression.

"I just wanted to get some general ideas of the Darcsen people so I can look at them in a whole new perspective," he answered without looking back.

Reiner sighed. "Do you really think that's just going to make amends for you and your sister's past?"

Baldren didn't respond.

"Do honestly you can take back months of attacks against people that are being punished for something their ancestors may or may not be responsible for?"

"No, I don't," Baldren said, before turning around. "But I can reflect on my past and attempt to make changes for the present. This much, I know."

"I see," Reiner replied, removing his hand from his shoulder. "Well, I wish you good luck then."

Baldren smiled. "Thank you, Reiner. I appreciate that."

And with that, Baldren walked off, leaving Reiner alone.

"I know he can change for the better," Reiner said to himself. "I just know it."

* * *

Audrey walked into the academy hospital, and was quite impressed by it. The exterior looked humble enough, but the interior made it look as if it was an actually hospital. Audrey thought that whoever designed it was a genius.

"I must say, this academy has so much surprises," she said to herself. "I wonder what more there are for me to find?"

While she was lost in the sights, Audrey tripped and landed face first onto the floor.

"Damn it," she cursed. "How many times must I be so careless?" She stood up (again) and dusted herself off. "I pray that this does not become a habit."

She continued to walk until she bumped into someone. Ironically enough, she didn't fall to the ground like before.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't notice you were there!" a panicked voice stuttered.

Audrey looked up to see a a young man with a shaved head bow feverishly.

"Raise your head. The fault was not completely yours. I myself wasn't looking where I was going."

"Oh. Well, that's a relief."

"On an unrelated topic, what's your name?"

"My name? Oh, my name! I'm Raymond, nice to meet you."

Audrey smiled. "Nice to meet you too, Raymond."

"N-Nice to meet you too, Audrey. I hope we can get along."

"Likewise." She walked off, much to Raymond's confusion and disappointment.

"Aw, and I was going to ask if she had any injuries from bumping into me."

* * *

"Now, what book should I take to pass the time?" Baldren asked himself as he stared intently at a bookshelf. He looked up and down for a book he could read, but found none that piqued his interest.

"On second though, I don't think there's anything here that's worth reading."

Just as he was about to leave, he saw a dark haired girl with glasses walked to the shelf, pick up a book and walked off. Against his better judgement, he walked up to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Excuse me," he said softly.

The girl turned around with a plain expression, void of any emotion.

"What do you want?" she said in a dull tone.

"I just wanted to talk with you."

The girl scoffed, then turned around and walked away. Dumbfounded, Baldren remained where he stood as he watched the girl sit at a table, reading the book she had picked up. It was there that he had an internal debate on whether he should talk to her or leave her alone for the time being.

"I want to get to know her, but I don't want to scare her off or irritate her. But if I leave her be, I may never get a chance to speak to her."

It took a while for Baldren to make his decision. And he finally made it.

"Okay. I am going to… leave her alone until further notice."

And with that, he quickly walked out of the library.

* * *

"So, I heard you were a tank pilot."

Audrey was broken out of her reverie while looking at a tank by a woman with black hair and dark eyes wearing a grey mechanic outfit speaking to her.

"Hmm?"

"Were you a tank pilot?"

Audrey nodded. "Yes, I was. Why do you ask?"

The woman chuckled. "Well, when I looked at your eyes, I saw someone who knew her way around a tank. By the way, I'm Lavinia Lane."

Audrey smiled. "Nice to meet you, Lavinia. I am-"

"I know," Lavinia interrupted. "It's Audrey, isn't it?"

Audrey blinked. "Y-Yes. How did you know?"

"Word around here has spread pretty quick about you and your brother. Although, none of it's good, seeing how the two of you were rebels."

Audrey sighed. "That is to be expected."

Lavinia put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, chin up. No need to feel down about it. People around here might give you the cold shoulder at some point, but eventually, they'll want to get to know you. Not as a member of the rebels, but as a person in general."

Audrey looked down at her feet. She wanted to believe in Lavinia's words, but couldn't find the strength to do so. Just earlier, she got herself into a hideous altercation with students from Class A just for standing up for herself and nearly got struck down for it. Simply put, no one could blame her for feeling the slightest bit skeptical.

Lavinia raised an eyebrow. "Hey, are you alright? You look a little pale."

Audrey raised her head and blinked. "H-Huh?"

Lavinia leaned in closer and examined her face. "When's the last time you've eaten since you got here?"

"Um… I haven't eaten."

"That's not good. You can't think straight on an empty stomach."

Before she realized what was going on, Audrey was being pushed out of the garage by Lavinia.

"W-What are you doing?" Audrey asked.

"I'm taking you to the cafeteria to get some grub!" Lavinia answered with a big grin. "Now, let's go!"

"W-Wait a minute!"

* * *

Baldren was now sitting at the fountain, thinking about who he should meet next. So far, he has spoken with Alexis, Nichol, Franca, Anisette, Melissa, Helmut, Erik, Reiner and the girl at the library. Alexis appears to have faith in him, while Franca firmly believes that he will betray everyone. No doubt she is trying to drill that into Nichol's brain. Anisette was too focused on being an idol to really care on the matter, and Melissa insisted that she was only keeping her eye on him… which was still unerving. Helmut was indifferent on him being at Lanseal, and he couldn't get much out of Erik, but at least Reiner was supportive. And the girl from the library? Nothing. He didn't get anything out of her because he chose not to speak with her.

"There has to be someone else I can speak to, but who?"

In an unexpected twist, Baldren got his answer when a girl sat next to him with a seductive look in her eye.

"Uh… can I help you?"

"Actually, I can help you, Baldren dear," the girl cooed as she leaned closer towards him. "My name is Sofia, and I am sure you can make up for what you did."

Baldren narrowed his eyes, suspicious of Sofia's motives. "You seem to have made your mind up pretty quick."

Sofia let out a sultry chuckle. "Well, I have a hard time believing that a cute thing like yourself would turn on his homeland for such a petty reason."

Baldren's heart nearly stopped when he heard Sofia call him 'cute'. Exactly what was so cute about him?

"Really, now? I'm cute?" he asked.

"Well, of course you are," Sofia said. "I'm surprised no girl has asked you out yet. And please don't get me started on that 'they don't want to be with me because I was a rebel' spiel. I'm sure that they're only intimidated by your good looks and not your… former occupation."

Baldren stared at her suspiciously. "Uh-huh…"

"Anyway, I gotta go. No rest for the wicked as they say." Sofia kissed Baldren on the cheek and walked off, humming all the way.

"Me? Cute? There's got to be some mistake," he muttered.

* * *

"You sure ate your fill there, kid," Lavinia said as she watched Audrey devour a dinner roll. "You must've been starving."

Audrey wiped her mouth with a napkin. "I wasn't starving, I was just feeling peckish."

Lavinia chuckled. "Never in my life have I seen some who was peckish gulp down a bowl of beef stew in one sitting."

Audrey smiled. "I guess I'm full of surprises, aren't I?"

"That you are, kid."

Audrey's smile faded. "Please stop calling me 'kid'. I'll have you know that I am 24 years old."

Lavinia widened her eyes in shock. "You're kidding me. You don't look a day over 18."

Audrey shrugged. "Well, I enjoy taking proper care of my skin."

"Yeah, you look like you've been taking really good care of it."

"I try."

After a satisfying meal, Audrey said her goodbyes to Lavinia and left the cafeteria. Energized from the food, she left and walked around for a while.

"Now, who should I meet with next?"

Audrey spoke with Noel, Chloe, Rene, Magari, Coleen, Lotte, Raymond and Lavinia. The first three were supportive of her, while Magari and Coleen remained indifferent. Raymond seemed nice enough, even though he was a little bit shy, and Lavinia practically greeted her with open arms. Although, Audrey thought it had to do with the fact that she was a tank pilot.

"I wonder how Baldren is faring," she said to herself.

"Oh, excuse me."

Audrey turned around to see a young man with blond hair and blue eyes standing behind her.

"Yes?" Audrey responded.

"You're Audrey Gassenarl, right?"

Audrey nodded.

"I'm Randy Hamsun," he said with a warm smile. "I'm the vice-president of the student council. If there's anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask."

Audrey smiled. "Thank you, Randy. I will keep that in mind. I'll be sure to let my brother know about you when I have the chance."

"Great. See you later."

Audrey walked away, Randy dropped his nice guy facade and put on a more sinister personality.

"I don't know why, but that rebel wench and her brother can't be trusted," he muttered to himself. "Atonement? Ha! Don't make me laugh. Sooner or later, those two are bound to slip up, and they do, I'll be the one to take them down." He started to laugh maniacally. "The position of student council president is with my grasp..."

* * *

Baldren had a hard time reading the young man in front of him. Looking at his timid dark eyes, he felt like he should tread carefully with his words lest he accidenly scare him off.

"So... how are you... Morris, was it?"

"I'm... okay," he responded softly. "And you?"

"I am fine also."

They stared at each other in complete silence for at least ten minutes. At least, that's how it was until Morris spoke.

"W-Well, I'll see you later," he said as he swiftly walked away. Baldren sighed and scratched his head.

"I don't know why, but I get the feeling he's intimidated by me," he muttered.

He turned around and started to walk, only to bump into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

The person he had bumped into was a young woman with black hair and dark eyes. She looked up at him with a composed expression.

"No, I am alright," she responded. "You're Baldren Gassenarl, aren't you?"

He nodded.

"My name is Marion Siegbahn. I would like to speak with you, if you would allow it."

* * *

 **KS: Finally got that out of the way. Now I can finally get on with the main story.**

 **Imca: Will you get on it soon?**

 **KS: Probably not. See you all later.**


	9. Chapter 9: A Class Divided

**Lydia: You really should update this more often.**

 **KS: Get off my back. I was busy with my other fanfics.**

 **Lydia: Or you were probably just screwing around, as usual.**

 **(Riela and Imca hit her in the back of the head)**

 **Riela: Please do not bother him so much.**

 **Imca: He is under a lot of stress lately.**

 **KS: (sighs in relief) Glad some people understand. Now, on with the show- I mean, chapter.**

* * *

"You two look as if wolves were chasing after you," Zeri commented.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone that tired before," Cosette added. "And we have training drills every afternoon."

Baldren and Audrey slumped in their respective desks, clearly fatigued from meeting their classmates. Of course, no one could blame them. To formally introduce oneself to a former enemy was no easy feat. There is also the fact that their former enemy may not trust them right away, and that alone was enough to put a damper on one's morale.

"If this doesn't kill me, I don't know what will," Baldren groaned, his face planted on his desk.

"I'm might be getting wrinkles after what I've been through," Audrey sighed, leaning back in her chair. "This may be the most daunting task we have ever been through."

"Hey, no need to think like that," Avan said, sporting a huge grin. "Folks around here might not trust you right away, but they'll eventually warm up to you."

The siblings raised their heads and gazed at him curiously.

"Honestly... I don't get you," Baldren said.

Avan's smile dropped. "Huh?"

"I agree with him," Audrey added. "We went against our country- no, our home- just because we were blinded by some misplaced and needless hatred towards a race that we thought had nearly brought this land to ruin, only to realize that our so-called saviors were the ones responsible. How is it that you can welcome us with open arms with full knowledge of what sins we have committed?"

Avan was taken aback by her response. In fact, he was so touched by her words, that it made him close his eyes and crossed his arms, showing that he was deep in thought. Even Zeri and Cosette were surprised by this.

"Avan...?" Cosette said softly.

"Don't tell me he's trying to get a brain aneurysm just by thinking," Zeri deadpanned.

Avan paid no mind to the snide remark as he continued thinking. He was like this for a good 20 minutes. Then, he spoke.

"Even today's enemy can become tomorrow's ally."

Everyone's eyes widened when he said that.

"That's what Leon said. If an enemy feels enough shame in the things they've done and the people they've hurt, who are we to deny them a second chance?"

He opened his eyes and looked directly at Baldren and Audrey.

"Listen, Baldren, Audrey... I know you two are good people. In fact, I believe that you are more than capable of righting every wrong you've done."

The whole class started to hear Avan, entranced by his words.

"As long as you don't give up or give in to the words of others, you can find redemption. No... you _will_ find redemption. And I'll be there with you, every step of the way."

And once again, he smiled.

"I swear on my life that I will help you in any way I can."

Baldren and Audrey's eyes widened at his generous and selfless declaration.

"Y-Yeah!" Cosette piped up. "I'll be there for you as well!" She turned to Audrey, smiling brightly. "There's no need to do it alone. I will be with you every step of the way."

Audrey blushed and nearly shed tears at her determination.

Zeri adjusted his glasses and sighed. "Under normal circumstances, I would want nothing to do with this, seeing how they were once strongly intent on wiping my people my people off Gallia, but it looks like Avan's enthusiasm." He gave Baldren a hard look. "But don't mistake this as me trusting you yet. I will examine you and your sister's actions with a fine tooth comb and will call the both of you out for the slightest infraction."

Baldren chuckled. "Honestly, I expected nothing less."

To the surprise of the rest of the class, Alexis stood up.

"I am also supporting them. I believe that they are truly good people," he said firmly.

"I agree," Noel chimed in, standing up as well. "I'm sure that if we see them for what they truly are, we can be potential allies!"

"It's almost like a painting," Chloe added. "It takes a lot of effort and time as well, but the end result will be worth it."

"If Avan's willing to give them a second chance, then I'll be willing to do the same," Pete cheered.

"I agree," Rene said. "Maybe they like soccer like I do."

"If Rene says they're good, then I'm with her," Magari said.

Most of the class strongly voiced their approval for having Baldren and Audrey in their classroom. But some brought their disproval and contempt for it.

"Are you all blind or something?"

Franca happened to be one of them.

"Do you honestly believe a word these two are saying?" she said bitterly. "Did it ever occur to you that it might just be an act."

"As much as I hate to agree with the neat freak, she has a point," Erik spoke. "We don't know for certain that they're on our side now."

"We should keep a close eye on them," Melissa added. "You know, in case they might try something... untoward."

Soon enough, the whole class erupted into a full-scale arguement between those who sided with Baldren and Audrey and those who were against them. There were reasons, suspicions, accusations and so much more unpleasentness.

"Well... sure didn't see this coming," Avan groaned.

"I did," Zeri sighed, adjusting his glasses. "Given the situation, it's no surprise that there would be a conflict regarding this topic. Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't realize it, Avan."

Avan shot him a dirty look. "That's not what I meant, dude. I was aware that there would be some people against Baldren and Audrey being here." He looked towards his classmates, who were still bickering among themselves. "I just didn't think it would be this bad."

"When do you ever think?"

"This is not the time, you two," Cosette interrupted. "Right now, we need to calm everyone down before-"

"What?! You wanna say that to my face, you damn Imp?!"

The group turned around swiftly to see Erik holding Helmut by his collar, glaring at him with the ferocity of a thousand wolves.

"I only said we should give them a chance," Helmut stated without losing his stoic expression, despite the position he's in. "The least we could do is get to know them better before making wild and baseless assumptions."

That only fueled Erik's anger. "Oh, as if _you're_ in any position to talk! Last I checked, you're from the Empire, so I think it's fair that you're just as suspicious as these two!"

"Please," Helmut scoffed. "As if a single thought could pass through your thick skull."

"Why you..."

"Alright, that's enough," Avan cut in. "Erik, let him go now."

Erik growled, but he let Helmut go.

Avan turned to his classmates. "What's with all of you? Yeah, I'm aware that these two were at the top of the ladder in the Rebel Army, but it's obvious they want nothing to do with that anymore."

"A bit late, don't you think?" Erik snarked. "If they really wanted nothing to do with it, they wouldn't have been involved from the get-go."

"Well, they wised up now. Better late than never as they say."

"That saying doesn't apply to this situation, Avan," Franca retorted.

Avan turned to her. "What do you mean?"

She crossed her arms."It's like Erik said. They had their chance to back out when this revolution started, but they stuck with it anyway. Now, they suddenly feel guilty and alledgedly want to atone?" She turned her head and scoffed. "Sounds too convenient in my opinion."

Avan groaned and scratched the side of his head. He was losing ground on this arguement and had no good way of countering it.

"Maybe most of you are being too quick to judge."

The whole of the class, including Baldren and Audrey, turned to the door, where Brixham stood.

"I understand that most of you are strongly against the idea of those two being in the academy, let alone this classroom. But it would be unwise to begin to isolate them without giving them a fair chance."

"Professor, sure you don't-" Franca started before she was cut off.

"If they want to fight for their country rather than against it, then who are we to deny them that opportunity?" he said. "And besides... with them on our side, this could change the course of this war."

* * *

 **KS: Well, this was bound to happen. And I should know, 'cause I was building it up to this point. Pretty cool, huh?**

 **Lydia: (groans)**

 **KS: Everyone's a critic. Oh well. See you all next time. 'Till then...**

 **Selvaria: (pops up) Don't forget to fave, follow and review.**

 **KS: ...For some reason, I can't bring myself to be surprised.**


	10. Chapter 10: Support

**KS: (snores loudly)**

 **Lydia: Great, the moron is asleep. Now what do we do?**

 **Riela: I guess we start the chapter.**

 **Imca: I see no reason not to do that.**

* * *

Everyone in the classroom stared at Brixham in total shock. He openly announced that Baldren and Audrey allying themselves with Lanseal could change the tide of the civil war in their favor. Unsurprisingly, there were a few people who were skeptical of the claim.

"With all due respect, Professor, what give you the impression that them being here will help us?" Franca asked.

Baldren narrowed his eyes at her. "Please do not refer to myself and my sister as 'them'. We do have names."

Franca glared at him. "And I couldn't care less about them. I don't trust you or your sister enough to refer to you by name."

Audrey scoffed and crossed her arms. "You don't trust us to the point where you won't refer to us by name? How indignant."

Franca ignored her and turned back to Brixham. "Back to the topic at hand, what makes you think that these two are going to be of any help to us?"

The siblings sighed in annoyance from being refered to as "these two".

"It's quite simple, really," the man explained. "Baldren and Audrey were in charge of major divisions in the rebel army. For Baldren, it was the infantry, and for Audrey, tanks. They should have a broad knowledge about where the rebels are stationed, where they'll attack next and how many they will send."

"But how will we know they won't ambush us?" Erik asked.

"I honestly doubt that is a likely outcome," Zeri intervened. "Those two are no doubt under the watchful eye of the faculty. If there is any sign of a potential betrayal, they are sure to report it to the headmaster posthaste."

Erik scoffed. "I don't remember asking for your input, dark hair."

Zeri turned away and adjusted his glasses.

"Getting back to the topic at hand," Brixham continued. "Baldren and Audrey are more than knowledgable about the rebels' layouts, and they should be able to give us insight as to where they will attack next."

"Uh, excuse me, Professor," Joachim said while raising his hand. "But are you certain you trust these guys not to stab us in the back?"

"I sincerly doubt they will," Alexis said. "They look like they want to protect Gallia, so I say we give them a chance."

"Reality check, Hilden," Erik called out. "They had their chance and they threw it to the wind. I say we just let them rot."

Suddenly, the sound of a chair being pushed out gained everyone's attention. They turned to the source, which happened to Avan, who was standing up, both hands on his desk.

"Do you even hear yourselves right now? Like, really, are you even hearing yourselves? I'm aware that these two can't be trusted easily, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't give them a chance to prove themselves. You guys are not putting enough faith in them."

"We're not putting enough faith in them?" Franca scoffed. "Avan, if anything, you're putting too much faith in them."

"Yeah Hardins, have you forgotten whose side you're on?" Erik added. "No matter how hard you try to convince us, we won't consider those two traitors as part of our class."

"Well, maybe Avan is right. You're not putting enough faith in them."

Everyone turned to Noel, who was standing at her desk.

"Look at all of you. You're treating Baldren and Audrey like they're less than human just because they were affilated with the rebel army. I won't deny that a majority of the damage they've inflicted upon Gallia can't be undone, but should we really deny them the chance to make up for it?"

Everyone was in deep thought from her words. Maybe they were being too quick to judge the two.

"You know what? She's right," Pete piped up. "Avan clearly has fate in those two, and as far as I can remember, he's never steered anyone wrong before. So I say we let them in."

Alexis nodded as she stood up. "I agree whole heartedly."

"As do I," Reiner said, standing up as well.

Helmut said nothing as he stood up.

"Y-You know," Raymond stuttered while standing up. "Maybe we should give them a chance..."

"Yeah, let's give them one," Sofia said, standing up and giving Baldren a wink.

Avan was surprised at this turn of events. The class was tearing itself apart on whether or not Baldren and Audrey were welcome in Class G, but now the people who supported his decision were making their opinions heard. He couldn't help but smile at the result.

"Alright then," Brixham said. "Does anyone else believe that Baldren and Audrey should be given another chance?"

As for the remaining students, Melissa sat at her desk, staring at the siblings intently. Erik his head around, not wanting to look at them anymore. Coleen stared at her hands, conflicted on whether or not to trust them. Morris stared at the window, not really paying attention to the discussion. Joachim tapped his desk, thinking deeply. Lotte also appeared to pay no attention to what was going on as she fiddled with her camera. Marion sat quietly, not saying a word to anyone. And as much as Nichol wanted to voice his opinion, a sharp glare from Franca was more than enough to silence whatever input he would've given.

Brixham sighed. "Very well. It seems like we have a long day ahead of us."

* * *

 **KS: (snores loudly)**

 **Imca: Is he going to be like this for the whole story?**

 **Riela: I hope not. We've still got a lot of ground to cover.**

 **Lydia: (to the readers) You there. Yeah, you. Fave, review, do whatever the hell you want. I don't care.**


	11. Chapter 11: Socializing and Scheming

**KS: Well, it's been a while, but I've finally gotten back on this. Now, without further ado, enjoy.**

* * *

Cosette happily walked through the hallway, holding a stack of books in her arms. The reason she was like this was because most her friends were more than willing to support for allowing Baldren and Audrey. She would be a fool not to feel any joy.

"It looks like things are beginning to get good," she said cheerfully. "If they keep this up, the whole class will warm up to them in no time."

As she continued her walk, she heard a dejected sigh coming from down the hall.

"Who could that be?" she asked herself. She followed the sighs and moans to the stairway, where she found a certain aspiring reporter sitting down with a dejected look.

"Lotte? What are you doing here?"

The brunette turned to her friend, her face devoid of her usual enthusiasm.

"Oh, hey Cosette," she said glumly. "Don't mind me. I'm just doing some... thinking."

"Thinking? About what?" Cosette asked.

Lotte sighed. "Oh, you know... new articles, fixing my camera, wondering if Audrey doesn't like me for some reason."

For some reason, Cosette couldn't help but let out an awkward laugh. "W-What gives you that impression?"

Lotte sighed once more. "I don't know. I just have this gut feeling. Do you have any idea why she might not like me, Cosette?"

The truth is, Cosette had a pretty good idea of why Audrey isn't too fond of Lotte. Although, given the reporter's personality, she really couldn't blame her.

* * *

 _ **What happened with Audrey and Lotte during training**_

Cosette had the misfortune of being with Audrey and Lotte for training. The other blonde had enlisted as a lancer since there already was a tank pilot. Surprisingly, she was adept with a lance. She considered it to be a akin to a tank, but smaller.

But anyway, we're getting off topic. Let's get into why Lotte thinks Audrey doesn't like her. Basically, it involved the reported asking the younger Gassenarl a number of questions that she didn't have the answers to. Or she didn't really feel like answering.

"So, what was your real reason for forming the Rebel Army?"

"Shut up."

"Is it really due to the fact that House Randgriz hid the fact that they were Darcsens all along?"

"Shut your mouth..."

"Or maybe it's due to some childhood trauma that involved the a Darcsen?"

"Just shut up."

"Do you drive a tank because you feel insecure about your abilities as a foot soldier?"

As the questions piled on, Audrey could take no more of this and shouted at the top her lungs:

"LOTTE, IN THE NAME OF THE VALKYUR, SHUT THE FU-"

* * *

That was one moment Cosette would not be forgetting anytime soon. And judging by the look on her face, Lotte wouldn't forget it either.

"Do you think I hit a nerve when I asked all those questions?"

Cosette snapped out of her daydream when she heard Lotte speak again.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Lotte sighed again. "Well, I got so excited about having a former rebel fighting with us, and one of their commanders, no less, I... overstepped my boundries a little."

" _That's an understatement if I ever heard it,"_ Cosette thought. "Well, maybe you should try talking to her again. Only this time, take it a little slow."

"Hmm..." Lotte stood up and thought for a moment. "Well, I guess I could give it another shot. If she'll let me, that is."

She walked down the stairs, leaving Cosette by herself.

"I hope Audrey can be patient with her, even just a little," she said.

* * *

When it came to swordplay, Baldren always thought of himself to be one of the best. Of course, he never let it get to his head because he knew that there could be others that are just as good as he is, if not more.

This was the case during his fight with Alexis, who seemed to match him in both strength and stamina. With each spar they had, he felt as if he had met a worthy opponent.

"Are you feeling weary yet?" he taunted.

Alexis smirked as he parried a strike. "Not in the slightest."

They continued their little battle until both of them ran out of stamina. Both were panting heavily and had sweat dripping down their faces.

"That was a good spar."

"I agree. We should continue next time."

"We most certainly should."

* * *

As he walked, down the hallway, Baldren couldn't stop thinking about Alexis. There was something about him that caught his attention, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"I just need to know what about him strikes me as odd," he said to himself. "But there's no way of finding out without offending him. I will need to think about my approach very carefully or..."

He paused when he felt an ominous presence near him. Letting out a sigh, he turned around.

"I know you're there, Melissa. Come out."

Said girl appeared from a corner, smiling coyly.

"Oh my, you found me again," she said in mock surprise. "Am I that easy to detect?"

Baldren scoffed. "I fought for Gallia when the Empire invaded it. Detecting hidden foes has become second nature."

Melissa moved her her hiding place and walked over to where Baldren stood.

"As it should. Although, it is quite ironic. One moment, you're fighting for the land you were born and raised in, and in the next, you're fighting against it, due to some reveal."

"It's not that I fought against the land I was raised in," Baldren defended. "I... I thought that this country had been tainted by deceit, and thought that we were the only ones to rectify it by any means necessary and..." Baldren let out a heavy sigh as he slumped down. "Well, I'm sure you have fair idea of where this is headed."

"I do," Melissa said. "And in spite of all of that, here you are, allied with the very people who opposed you." She patted him in on the shoulder. "You should try to loosen up a bit. You'll live longer."

Baldren gave her and incredulous look. "You make it sound like I'm old."

Melissa shrugged. "You're in your 20s from what I heard. That basically makes you old."

"There are others in our class that are around my age range," Baldren shot back.

Melissa giggled in response. "No need to get upset. I was just teasing."

Baldren sighed. "I'm aware."

* * *

"So, let's see if I got this right," Juliana said to her two male companions. "You were merely talking with the rebel, when suddenly her brother comes out of nowhere and assaulted you both without an reason?"

"That's exactly it, Juliana," the greasy haired student said. "That guy was like a wild animal."

"I don't know what the academy was thinking when they let them on campus, let alone enroll in a class," the short haired student added. "This can't stand."

Juliana smirked. "You are absolutely right. And with what you've told me, those damned rebels will surely meet their fate once we report what happened." Her smirk grew even darker. "And when that happens, I want a front row seat to their long overdue demise."

* * *

 **KS: I just hope you liked that referrence I added mid-chapter. Bonus points to whoever figures out who it is. Also, I didn't think Juliana would be so gullible. Anyone can tell those idiots are lying about what happened in the library. So why is she going along with it? Only time will tell.**


End file.
